Her Salvation
by Michelle Heath
Summary: They've been best friends for a long time.  Will he be her salvation?
1. Chapter 1

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: October 9, 2010

Disclaimer: The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Stepping out of the shower after his morning swim, Steve McGarrett hurriedly wraps a towel around his waist and grabs his ringing cellular phone from the table beside his bed. A small smile plays around his sensuous mouth as he glances at the caller ID before answering the call.)

"Hello, Beautiful."

"Hey, Sailor, heard you were 'feet dry'."

"Yeah. I'm heading a newly formed task force for the Governor."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Could be. Probably not as dangerous as being an active duty Navy SEAL."

"You're dangerous period."

"Yeah, but you love danger."

"Indeed I do. . . Steve, I heard about your father. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, Sam."

"That why you're heading this task force?"

"Partly. I need to find Victor, Sam. I need to make him pay for everything he's done."

"He will."

"You still on the Forrestal?"

"No, my tour ended. Actually, I'm in Hawaii, at Emerald Point."

"What are you doing there? T.D.Y.? Leave?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? What's going on, Sam?"

"Can't. Need To Know. But I do have thirty days' leave starting at 1700 today."

"Are you in the BOQ?"

"Nope. They're all full up until next Thursday. Thought you might recommend a decent hotel."

"I've know the perfect place."

"Yeah? Where?"

"Right here."

"Your house?"

"My house. If you're honest, you'll admit that it's what we both want, and I think it's what we both need right now."

"How do you do that? Know when I need you?"

"I have great instincts. Besides . . I need you, too."

"Good to know. What time's check-in?"

"Anytime you want. I'm meeting my team at the Swordfish for dinner at six thirty. They're going to love you."

"Does that matter?"

"Yeah. It does."

"Then I'll do my best to make a good impression. I have to finish up some paperwork here so I'll meet you at the restaurant."

"Need me to pick you up?"

"I have my car. It was shipped over from the mainland."

"So, you're here for a while?"

"Need to know, remember?"


	2. Chapter 2

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: October 10, 2010

Disclaimer: The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, and Kono are already sitting at a table with drinks in front of them when Steve arrives at the Swordfish. He smiles fondly at the three people who are on his team and realizes that they are becoming exactly what he told them the night of Kono's graduation from the Police Academy: a family. Kono and Chin are talking and laughing at something, and Danny is watching the women in the room.)

"Hey, Boss, right on time," Kono smiles at him as Chin pulls back an empty chair.

"You just made Kono happy. Danny bet her you'd be late because you were still on the phone with the Governor when he left the office."

Steve smiles at Kono, "Yeah? So what'd you win since I'm on time?"

"It's not what I won, it's what we won. Danny has to buy the first round."

Danny looks at the other three with a resigned look on his face. "Story of my life. I need to learn to stop making bets with people as I invariably lose."

"Good thing you don't gamble."

"Hey, we gamble every day, Chin. Think this job isn't a gamble?"

"Now, boys, no serious stuff, tonight's all about having fun."

"Kono's right. You guys need to lighten up."

(But Steve's words seem to fall on deaf ears in Danny's case because he is staring toward the entrance. Steve's, Kono's and Chin's gazes follow Danny's and what, or rather who, has captured his attention. A tall, stunningly beautiful woman has entered the restaurant and is looking around; searching for someone. Her hair is golden, blonde silk, her skin is tanned and glowing, and her emerald green eyes sparkle with life. The pale peach halter dress she is wearing clings to her perfectly proportioned curves and ends mid-thigh, and her legs, which seem to go on forever, end in utterly perfect feet which are encased in white, heeled sandals. The group watches as her gaze travels around the room and finally comes to rest on the four of them. No one speaks as the young woman makes her way toward them, but Kono notices the expressions on Steve's and Danny's faces. Both men look like they're caught in a spell. When the woman reaches their table, she walks right up to Steve, they simply look at one another for a moment, and then they are engaged in one, extremely hot, extremely deep kiss. If she weren't so taken aback, Kono would laugh at the expression on Danny Williams' face as he watches his boss kiss the young woman nearly senseless. When Steve finally lifts his head from the lady, they look at one another as if there were no one else in the room. Sliding an arm around her waist, Steve turns to introduce her to his team. Both Danny and Chin have slowly risen to their feet.)

"Lt. Cmdr. Samantha Murdock, this is Kono K., Chin Ho Kelly, and Danny Williams; my team. Lt. Cmdr. Murdock flies F-A-18's."

"Wow. That must be interesting."

"It is", Sam smiles at Kono and glances at Steve, "But the most interesting things I've come across weren't in the air."

"Oh, he's interesting, all right," Danny grumbles under his breath, "Figures a goddess walks into the room and the Boss already knows her."

"Actually, I brought a friend," Sam glances back toward the entrance, "Wait for it . . . There she is."

(Another beautiful woman, this time a natural redhead, walks in and looks around. When she spies Sam, she makes her way to the table)

"Lt. Caroline Thrasher, this is Cmdr. Steve McGarrett, Kono K., Danny Williams, and Chin Ho Kelly."

"So you're Sam's best friend. Nice to meet you, Commander,"

"Guilty, and please call me Steve."

"Caroline."

"Um, Lieutenant, are you a pilot, too?"

"No, Mr. Williams, I'm a RIO, a Radar Intercept Officer. I sit in the back."

"Mr. Williams is my father. Call me Danny."


	3. Chapter 3

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: October 20, 2010

Disclaimer: The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Grabbing two beers out of his fridge, Steve stops short of stepping out onto the deck and grins appreciatively at the sight in front of him. Sam is leaning on the railing with her eyes closed and her face tilted upward to catch the warm breeze. The full moon makes her hair seem to shimmer as the wind ruffles it around her shoulders. )

"You've lost your edge, Commander. I know you're there."

"I haven't lost anything. If I'd been trying to sneak up on you, I would've."

"'Ya think?"

"You want to argue about this or do you want your beer?"

"Beer."

(Sam opens her eyes and turns toward Steve as he walks up beside her and hands her one of the bottles. Smiling her thanks, she takes a sip and turns her gaze back out toward the ocean."

"What are you in the middle of, Sam?"

"Need to know, remember?"

"Here's what I know. You're a fighter pilot but you haven't been assigned to another carrier. You're obviously going to be here a while or the Navy wouldn't have gone to the trouble and expense to have your car, and I'm assuming, your furniture, shipped here from the mainland. You've just started thirty days' leave which means when you do start your new assignment whoever's in charge wants you well rested. You speak fourteen different languages, all of them fluently, including six different dialects most commonly spoken in the Middle East, and you're on edge. Too damned much for someone who's got thirty days' leave."

"Wow. You really did pay attention in SEAL Intel 101. Thanks for the beer."

(She hands the half-empty bottle of beer back to him, turns on her heel, and angrily stalks back into the house. Sam's not the only one who's angry, and Steve slams both bottles down on the deck table before following her into the house. When he gets inside, she has almost made it to the front door. Quickening his step, he grabs her wrist and yanks her up hard against him.)

"What are you doing, Sam?"

"Leaving. Coming here was a mistake. Let me go."

"No."

"Steve!"

"Samantha!"

(She's furious and he's not far behind. Before she can so much as blink, he has slammed her back against the wall and pinned her there with his body. Grasping both her wrists and pinning them to the wall on either side of her head, he dips his head and fuses his mouth to hers. For all of three seconds, she fights him and then she's kissing him back like there's no tomorrow. He releases her wrists so he can run his hands over her already aroused body and fuel the fire. Once her hands are free, she runs them up under his shirt and over his muscular shoulders, but it's not enough.)

"Steve. Bedroom. Now."

"Too far."

"Too many clothes."

(She tugs, he pulls, shoes hit the floor with loud thuds, fabric rips, breathing becomes ragged. Finally, finally, they are skin to skin. Pulling her down to the thick, soft area rug, he rolls her underneath him and takes her mouth with his as his body takes hers in one hard thrust. She arches her back trying to get even closer_, needing_ to be closer. His mouth trails hot, wet kisses along her jaw line, down her neck, and back up to her mouth. Her nails rake his back and it isn't long before she goes over the edge and takes him with her. Minutes later, the ability to speak returns.)

"That take the edge off?'

"For the moment. You _do_ have an actual bedroom with an actual bed, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: October 21, 2010

Disclaimer: The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(The sun hasn't been up long when both Steve and Sam are awakened by the extremely annoying sound of his cellular phone ringing. By the time Steve grabs it from the bedside table; they are both fully awake and not very happy to be so at seven a.m. Steve's already ticked off expression becomes even more so when he glances at the caller i.d.)

"This had better be good, Danny. . . . You're kidding me, right? You called at seven o'clock in the morning to ask me that? . . . Hold on. . . . Danny wants to know if we want to go sailing with him and Caroline _this afternoon_."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Are we going sailing?"

"Well, yeah, if you want to. Question is, are we going sailing or babysitting?"

"Danny's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

"You don't know Caroline."

"Okay, we'll go . . .(Sam has disappeared under the sheet) . ."Uh, yeah, we'll, uh . .Would you stop that? . . No, not you. We'll meet you at . .Sam! . . Know what? I'll call you back later."

(And it is much later when Sam and Steve are getting ready to leave to meet Caroline and Danny, and Sam's feeling guilty for being such a witch the night before. She walks over to him as he's putting ice in a cooler, and puts her hand on his arm to get his attention.)

"I'm sorry, Steve, about last night."

"I get too close?" (she says nothing) 'Need to know' I get, Sam. What I _don't_ get is what the Hell's wrong with you. I've never known you to back away from anything, and I get the impression you're backing away now. From _me_."

"I can't afford not to, Steve."

"Who's the C.O. listed on your orders?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question, Sam. Who is the Commanding Officer listed on your current orders?"

"Captain Peter Markham."

"Peter Markham is the C.O. for Flight Maintenance at Emerald Point. What's a fighter pilot doing assigned to maintenance?"

"Can we drop this, please?"

"We're not finished with this, Sam."

"We have to be, Steve. Can't you accept the fact that I just want to spend some time with you and let the rest of it go?"

"No."

"Steve."

"I get the feeling you think you're not going to come back from this assignment, Sam, and I don't have to tell you that, if you believe you're going to die, you probably will. I do not want you to die, Sam."

"I don't want to die, either! I want . . ."

"What, Sam, what do you want."

"I want to go sailing."

"Liar."


	5. Chapter 5

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: October 21, 2010

Disclaimer: The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Caroline Thrasher's parents have a thirty-eight foot Hunter sailboat and she is free to use it any time she wishes. She and Danny are already readying the boat when Sam and Steve arrive. It doesn't take a rocket scientist or even a detective to figure out there is tension between the two as they come aboard. Sam goes down into the galley to stow the beer they brought and Caroline follows her leaving Steve and Danny to finish rigging the sails.)

"Great day for sailing, huh?"

"Yeah"

"I would've bet Kono lunch you'd be in a great mood this morning. You two have a fight?"

(_The look_.)

"We're going to have one, aren't we?"

"No. We're going sailing."

"Well, this is going to be a fun day."

(Down below, things aren't going much better.)

"You know, I would've bet my next paycheck that being with Steve would get you out of this morbid mood you've been in since you got to Hawaii, but, if anything, I think its worse."

"Let it go, Caroline."

"Can't. Friends don't let friends drown in gloom and doom. "

(When Sam says nothing but continues to put away beer and food, Caroline sighs and makes her way up to the deck. She walks straight over to Steve, folds her arms in front of her and glares at him.)

"What do you want me to do, Caroline/? Her orders are 'need to know'."

"Excuse me. Somebody wanna' help me finish rigging these sails so we can get underway?"

"Hang on . . . Look, Caroline, I know the C.O. on her current orders. I'm going to call him, but I don't want _Sam_ to know I'm calling him"

"And what's going to be your excuse when she finds out?"

"She's already pissed at me. No sense in her being mad at both of us."

"You may not be such a bad guy after all; in spite of what Danny says."

"Thanks, Caroline. Really, _really_ appreciate that."

"Anytime, Danny."

(Glancing at Danny with one eyebrow raised, Steve heads down into the galley and nearly collides with Sam as she is starting up. The determined look on his face is one she's seen before, and she raises her chin and glares defiantly right back at him.)

"Really? We're about to out in the middle of the ocean for hours on a _thirty-eight_ foot boat, and you want to argue?"

"No. I do not want to argue. . I want us to have good day, Sam, a great day. I just want us to relax and enjoy being together."

"So, kiss me and let's make up."

"Yes, Ma'am."

(Asking Danny to cast off the bow lines, Caroline gets the ones at the stern, starts the engine, and expertly maneuvers the boat from the slip and out into marina headed for open water. Danny grabs two beers from the cooler on the deck and hands her one as he sits down beside her.)

"You're really good at this."

"I am in the Navy, you know."

"Yeah, but you fly around in airplanes."

"This is my parents' sailboat, remember. I grew up sailing. Don't worry, Detective, you're in good hands."

"Yeah, about that . . ."

"Hold on, Romeo, I need to get us out into open water before I get distracted."

"So I can distract you?"

"I'll let you know."

"And how long is this going to take?"

"Fifteen, twenty minutes tops."

"Okay. . . So tell me about Sam and Steve."

"I just met the man last night."

"Yeah, but you've been friends with Sam for a while."

"Persistent, aren't you?"

"Hey, it's my job."

"Sam and Steve met a few years ago at a conference they both attended and hit if off, and they get together every couple of years. 'Course they text and email and call each other all the time. "

"He's in love with her, she's in love with him so why is it they only get together every couple of years?"

"What makes you think they're in love with each other?"

"You don't think so?"

"I didn't say that. I asked why you think so."

"Let's review; they get together every couple of years for a few days, they're sleeping together, they talk all the time, and, . .You didn't see the way they looked at each other in that restaurant last night; like they were the only two people on the planet. What would you call it?"

"None of our business. Besides, you can feel free to try and distract me now."


	6. Chapter 6

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: October 22, 2010

Disclaimer: The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Sam and Steve come back topside and bring less tension with them. Danny casts an "I told you so" look at Caroline.)

"See what I mean?"

"Hush!"

"Hey, Caroline, have we got any tanks?"

"As a matter of fact, we do, Sam. Eight of them; all full."

"Okay, Steve, we've got tanks. This is your island; where do we go to use them?"

"Devil's Rock. Know it, Caroline?"

"Absolutely. We should be there in about twenty minutes. Tanks are in the bow storage compartment along with masks and fins."

"Perfect!"

(Sam gracefully makes her way forward and Steve follows her admiring the view. Danny looks a little confused.)

"Tanks? Scuba tanks?'

"You don't scuba dive do you, Danny?"

"Uh, no, but feel free to join Sam and Steve. I'll just . . keep an eye on the boat."

"Think I'll stay topside with you. Maybe I'll let you distract me .. If you can."

(By the time they have anchored at Devil's Rock, Sam and Steve have checked all the diving equipment and are ready to go. Informing Caroline and Danny they're going to be down a while, Sam and Steve go over the side and disappear beneath the surface. Danny turns around from where he was leaning over the side watching their descent and gets a big surprise. Caroline has stepped out of the shorts she was wearing and pulled her sleeveless tee shirt over her head to reveal she is wearing a barely there baby blue bikini.)

"Whoa!"

"Something wrong?"

"Uh, um, no."

"Who's distracted now?"

"Me. Absolutely. Okay, so, um, let's re-focus. Uh, background, that's what I need, background on Sam."

"Unbelievable."

"Yeah, it's this thing I have. You know, being a cop. Kind of like a dog with a bone."

"And Sam and Steve are your 'bone'?"

"Well, yeah. The man's got my back. I'd like to know his head's in the game."

"Ah. . . Sam is the only child of two only children. Both sets of grandparents died when she was little. The only example of a loving relationship she grew up with was her parent's marriage, and Capt. and Mrs. Murdock had a marriage as close to perfect as it gets. They were killed in an accident when Sam was in her first year at the Naval Academy; she was only seventeen. Whatever this is she has going on with Steve is the closest I've ever seen her come to a . ."

"Commitment?"

"Yeah, except she won't. I think she's scared to death she'll never have what her parents had, so she's put up this wall. She's been perfectly happy to see Steve every now and then and the fact that she was stationed on a carrier and he was, well, here and there, gave them the perfect excuse for keeping things casual."

"Except, now that he's heading the Governor's task force and she's stationed here indefinitely, neither of them can run away this time, and it's got her spooked"

"No, I don't think that's it. What's got her spooked is her new assignment. So, you done with this 'bone'?"

"Yeah, thanks for sharing."


	7. Chapter 7

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: October 22, 2010

Disclaimer: The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Apologies. Couldn't remember Grace's exact age.

"Your welcome. Now, how about sharing a little background about Danny?"

"I moved here six months ago from Jersey to be near my daughter, Grace, she's seven, who moved here with my ex, Rachel, and Step-Stan who has way too much money. I was investigating the murder of Steve's dad when the Governor put him in charge of this special task force and now I live in fear for my job, not to mention my life, pretty much every day."

(Caroline throws him a smile that makes his insides start to do funny things and laughs.)

"It's not that bad, is it? Steve seems like a nice guy."

"Let's just say I've gained a whole new perspective on self-preservation since we've been partners."

"Gain any perspective on making headway with women?"

"Huh?"

"When we met at the restaurant last night, I could've sworn you were interested in starting something. Thought we hit it off pretty well, but you haven't so much as tried to kiss me."

"You always this direct?"

"When I see something I want, yeah."

"O-kay. Allow me to make up for lost time."

(And grabbing her wrist, Danny jerks Caroline down next to him on the padded area of the bow and wastes no time in kissing her soundly. Just when things are starting to heat up, Sam and Steve surface and climb on board. Lifting his head, Danny shoots Steve a death glare and stands up pulling Caroline with him.)

"Thought you two were going to be down there a while."

"Sam got hungry."

"How would you know that, boy genius, since you can't talk underwater?" 

"Secret Navy underwater communications training."

"Really? That's your excuse?"

"Yeah."

"No such thing."

"Yeah there is."

"Hey! The sooner we eat, the sooner we can go back down, Steve. Come help me in the galley. Sorry, guys."

(As soon as Sam and Steve disappear down the ladder, Danny turns to Caroline to find her smirking at him.)

"You know, I figure we'll be out here another three, four hours at the most. After that, it'll be too dark for diving, and we'll probably be ready to head back to the marina anyway. Can you make it that long, Romeo?"

"Depends on what you have in mind, Lieutenant."

"I'm thinking dinner at my place."

"And after that?"

"Well, that's up to you."

(Down in the galley, Sam and Steve are getting lunch ready in short order. When she turns to reach for something at the same time he does, they collide. Any other time, they would've both made a smart-assed comment and gone on about their business. This time, though, they end up standing very close to one another in the close quarters, and time seems to stop. Looking down into her eyes, Steve sees something he's never seen there before; something he doesn't quite understand. Reaching up, he cups her face with both hands, bends his head to hers, and kisses her gently, softly. She allows this for a few moments, but then grabs his wrists and pushes him away.)

"Don't!"

"Don't what? Don't kiss you? I've done a Hell of a lot more than kiss you, Sam."

"I . You don't understand, Steve."

"Then explain it to me."

"I can't! I don't understand it myself."

"Then let me help you, Sam. Talk to me."

(For a few seconds she looks as if she's waging an inner war with herself, but her troubled eyes soon clear and she changes the subject.)

"You know, we really don't have to make another dive. It's kind of obvious that Caroline and Danny want to be alone."

"So do I."

"Steve, we spent the entire morning in bed. What's gotten into you?"

"I want to make love; Sam; to you, with you."

(He pulls her back into his arms and kisses her again, deeply, _lovingly_, and when she tries to push him away this time, he doesn't allow it. Instead, he holds her tightly against him and deepens the kiss until she melts in his arms. Caroline, coming down to see what's holding up lunch, stops midway down and clears her throat.)

"Sorry to interrupt, guys, but is lunch going to be ready any time soon?"

"Uh, yeah, and we've decided not to make another dive, Caroline, so if you guys want to head back to the marina, we're good."


	8. Chapter 8

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: October 25, 2010

Disclaimer: The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(By the time Sam and Steve get back to his house, they are both very quiet. It took them about two hours to get the boat docked and the diving equipment cleaned and stowed, and, although they both acted as if everything were just fine while they were still with Caroline and Danny, both Sam and Steve are aware that something between them has shifted. As soon as they're inside, Sam heads for Steve's bedroom with the intention of taking a shower, Steve heads for the kitchen to unload the cooler. Sam has just started to relax under the spray of hot water when Steve steps into the shower behind her and pulls her back against his muscled body. His strong arms wrap around her waist as he nuzzles her neck; his teeth and tongue nipping and then laving the sensitive, tender skin where her shoulder and neck meet. One of his hands wanders up to cup her breast; his thumb grazing the nipple and causing her head to fall back baring her neck even more to his sensual assault. Sam's knees weaken and she places both her hands on the tiled wall of the shower for support. Desire floods through her like a tidal wave and an ache settles low in her body. Sam can feel Steve's arousal pressing against her bottom and hears the hitch in his breath as he turns her in his arms and trails hot, wet kisses up her neck and jaw until he reaches her mouth. But instead of kissing her, he pulls back and stares down into her passion-glazed eyes. For a long moment, they just stare at one another while hot, steamy water pours over their already heated bodies. Sam sees something in Steve's eyes that scares her because she feels like she's losing control. A small shard of panic racing through her, she reaches down and wraps her fingers around his arousal and her diversion works. Grasping her bottom in both hands, he picks her up and slams her down on his erection, pushing her back against the wall of the shower as her legs wrap around his waist. Her nails sink into the muscles of his shoulders and her teeth nip at the corded muscles of his neck. His blood is on fire as her muscles clench around him but it's not enough. Nothing with Sam is _ever_ enough for him; he always wants more. She does things to him, makes him feel things, no other woman ever has. Determined to make her as crazed for him as he is for her, he begins to drive into her fast and furiously as he captures her mouth with his. With his every stroke Steve sends Sam closer and closer the edge, his tongue plunders her mouth unmercifully, and his strong fingers knead the firm flesh of her bottom. Feeling the intensity building to an almost painful point inside of her, Sam tears her mouth from his and cries out his name as the orgasm hits her hard. Feeling the spasms wracking her body and hearing his name; knowing that _he_ is responsible for her total and complete loss of control is the catalyst that sends his release rushing through him. Time seems to stand still for several minutes until, finally, her legs ease from his waist and he lifts his head from the hollow of her neck and kisses her softly, fleetingly.)

"Water's getting cold."

"Hadn't noticed." (But he reaches up and turns off the water and gently touches her face.) "Sam, I . . "

"Don't make things complicated."

"Things are already complicated."

"I can't do this right now, Steve, please."

"The assignment again. " (Steve is obviously fighting to control his temper and is finally able to rein it in.) "Okay. So, how about we get dressed and I'll take you out to dinner."

"We had dinner out last night."

"Yeah, but that was with my team and Caroline. Tonight's just you and me, and I've always thought you looked especially beautiful in candlelight."

"Have you now? Good thing I packed a little black dress."


	9. Chapter 9

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: October 25, 2010

Disclaimer: The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(While Sam is drying her hair, Steve grabs his cellular phone and walks into the kitchen to make a phone call. When he walks back into his bedroom, Sam is reaching around to zip up the short, black strapless dress she has put on. Throwing his phone on the bed, Steve walks up behind her and moves her hands so he can zip the dress for her. She has put her hair up into a casual up do, and he nuzzles her neck while pulling the zipper up.)

"This is different. Usually, you're unzipping me."

"I do know how to pull a zipper _up_."

"Good to know. Where are you taking me for dinner?"

"A restaurant a friend of mine owns. You'll like it. Give me five minutes."

(And five minutes later, Steve is dressed in a dark suit and tie and looking extremely good. He catches Sam watching him in the mirror over his dresser as he adjusts his tie and grins at the way she is blatantly looking him over. They take her black Porsche 911 convertible to the restaurant, and he loves the way the setting sun reflects off the gold in her hair and her tanned skin. Sam is dutifully impressed when they arrive at La Mer and are ushered to a table for two looking out on a magnificent view of Diamondhead. When the wine steward arrives at their table, Steve orders Sam's favorite wine and turns to find a small smile playing around her mouth.)

"You don't forget a thing, do you, Commander?"

"Forgetfulness is not a very healthy trait for a SEAL to have."

"This place is fabulous, Steve. Tell me more about your friend."

"His name is Michael Grayton; he was on my SEAL team a few years ago. Injured his knee on an op, couldn't be in the teams anymore so he took a medical discharge and opened this place."

"And I miss the teams every day."

(A tall, brown-haired man several years older than Steve has stopped at their table. Grinning broadly, Steve immediately stands up and shakes the man's hand.)

"Hey, Mike, it's good to see you!"

"You, too, Steve, it's been a while. And this beautiful young lady must be Lieutenant Commander Murdock."

"Sam, this is Michael Grayton; one of the best Senior Chiefs ever to be in the teams."

"Nice to meet you, Senior."

"Call me Mike, Ma'am. I haven't been called by my rank in three years."

"Then you have to call me Sam. I'm a little curious, Mike, how did you know who I was?"

"Steve used to talk about you all the time. I'm glad I finally get to meet the woman who got under this guy's skin. I'm on my way to check on something in the kitchen, but I'll stop back by before you leave. Excuse me."

"You talked about me _all the time_?"

"Not _all_ the time. You got me through some rough ops, Sam."

"Wow."

"I'm not going to ask any more questions about this op you've been assigned to because I respect the fact that you're under 'need to know' orders. But I want you to know that I'm here", (he reaches across the table and takes her hand in his); "I'll _always_ be here for you."

(Tears shimmer in her eyes.) "This is killing me, Steve, I've been able to talk to you about _anything _since the day we met. And now, when I need to talk to you more than I ever have, I can't."


	10. Chapter 10

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: October 26, 2010

Disclaimer: The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Sam pulls herself together about the time their bottle of wine arrives and keeps it together throughout dinner. The food is excellent and, by the time they've finished dinner, she's feeling much better. Although he's been doing his best to keep things upbeat, Sam's anguish is tearing Steve up inside.

Sam tells Steve she'd really like to go down to the beach when they get back to his house and, once they've changed into shorts and tee shirts, they take a couple of blankets, a bottle of wine and some glasses down to the beach. Sam is beyond beautiful in the moonlight but there is a sadness in her eyes that cuts Steve to the core.)

"I had a good time tonight, Steve. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"It's so beautiful here; so peaceful. I could stay here forever."

"You could. I mean, you sold your parent's house in Virginia, so it's not like you're tied down anywhere right now."

"That's a thought. I was going to call a realtor and look for an apartment on Monday. Know a good one?"

"Yeah, only I think you should look for a house instead; be a better investment."

"You sound like my accountant. He's forever saying, 'You need to put your money to work.'"

"Smart man."

"And just what would happen to my house when I'm deployed for months at a time?"

"I'd keep an eye on it for you."

"You're working awfully hard to convince me to move here permanently."

"It's logical: you told me yourself that you moved around so much when you were growing up that you never really felt you 'belonged' anywhere, you only lived in the Richmond house with your folks a year before you went to the Naval Academy, Oahu is like a piece of Heaven on Earth, weather's always good, I'm here .What more could you want?"

"Let me see if I've got this straight; if I move here, I can live on an island that has some of the most beautiful scenery I've ever seen, great year-round climate, live right on the beach, and have really hot, intense sex whenever I want."

"Yeah."

"It's tempting. What do you get out of this deal, besides the really hot, intense sex?"

"I get to spend more time with you."


	11. Chapter 11

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: October 26, 2010

Disclaimer: The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Danny Williams is thanking his lucky stars as he sits on a bar stool in Caroline Thrasher's apartment and watches her move about the kitchen. The woman makes cooking look like a work of art and the tantalizing aromas assailing his nostrils are making him salivate. At least he thinks the smells coming from the kitchen have something to do with it. By the time he went to his apartment, showered and changed and got to Caroline's she had changed into a pair of jeans and a crop top. The way the denim hugs her curves as she bends over to check something in the oven and the expanse of skin exposed by the top are driving him crazy. Caroline knows exactly what effect she's having on him and smirks at him when she turns back to the bar and picks up her wine glass.)

"Since you're a Jersey boy I figured you'd like lasagna."

"You kidding? I _love_ lasagna. 'Course, I'm pretty sure I'd love just about anything you cooked"

"Laying it on a little thick, aren't you?"

"Just telling the truth."

"You know, we've got about an hour before dinner's ready."

"Yeah?"

(Caroline walks around the bar and puts her arms around his neck; getting very up close and personal.) "Oh, yeah."

(Danny stands up and kissing Caroline backs her toward the sofa. Just as they reach it, Caroline's cellular phone rings. Groping along the coffee table, she finally locates it and answers it after glancing at the caller i.d.)

"Lt. Thrasher, . . (Danny is nuzzling her neck which is NOT helping her concentration.) . Yes, Sir. . . .I can be there in twenty, Sir. . .(Danny stops what he's doing and looks at Caroline with an extremely pained expression on his face.) Aye, aye, Sir. (She hangs up and looks at him with regret written on her face.) "I have to go."

"This is NOT happening!"

"Sorry, Danny. They're doing a late night training exercise and one of the RIOs got sick. I have to be at the base in twenty minutes."

"Of course, you do."

"Listen, I don't know how long this is going to take, so why don't you have dinner, watch a movie. I'll be back as soon as I can."


	12. Chapter 12

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: October 27, 2010

Disclaimer: The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(The moment the words leave Steve's mouth he realizes it was the wrong thing to say. Although she doesn't move a muscle or say a word, he can feel Sam start to withdraw. The comfortable mood is gone and tension rolls off of her in waves. She stands up and gathers their wine glasses and the bottle and, mumbling something about it getting late, starts walking toward the house. Mentally kicking himself, Steve grabs the blankets and follows her. Sam is very quiet as she rinses the wine glasses and puts them in the dishwasher and helps Steve fold the blankets. When he goes into his bedroom after putting the blankets back in the linen closet, Sam is staring out the window with a melancholy expression on her face that pulls at him. He goes over and pulls her into his arms and tips her face up so he can look into her beautiful eyes.)

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Steve. It's not you; it's me. . . When you were with the teams, did you ever have a feeling that an op was going south _before_ you even left the base?"

(Steve looks at her closely and takes his time answering her question.) "I guess you always have some doubt in the back of your mind, but you push it down and go with your training."

"See, that's the problem. My training is telling me one thing and my gut is telling me something altogether different. Something's not right but I can't quite put my finger on what."

"Have you talked with you C.O. about this?"

"I've tried."

"And?"

"He says I'm worrying over nothing."

"You're not one to worry needlessly, Sam. You've got great instincts. Maybe you should try talking to him again."

"Maybe."

(Steve's cellular phone rings and, seeing that it's the Governor, he steps into the kitchen to take the call. Ten minutes later, he returns to the bedroom to find Sam coming out of the bathroom wearing a lacy black negligee, her hair falling in soft waves down her back and around her shoulders, and a tiny smile playing around her full lips. Her smile widens as she hears the sudden hiss of his breath and sees the fire heating his eyes.)

"Hey, Sailor, about that really hot, intense sex. . ."

"Yeah, Beautiful, I'm right there with you."


	13. Chapter 13

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: October 27, 2010

Disclaimer: The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Long after Sam has fallen asleep, Steve lies awake thinking over what she said when they came back from the beach. Without knowing the exact nature of the op Sam's involved with, he can't figure out exactly what's going on, but one thing he does know: Samantha Murdock is a level-headed, methodical, Naval Officer who does not jump to conclusions nor is she subject to run from anything. If Sam is concerned about something, she probably has good reason to be worried. Rolling toward her, Steve props up on one arm, looks down at Sam's face, relaxed in sleep, and a fierce protectiveness rushes through him. Pulling her sleeping body into the circle of his arms, he presses a soft kiss to her forehead and tries to sleep but it is a long time before he can. . .

The sun is just starting to rise when Caroline unlocks the door and slips into her apartment. A quick glance into the kitchen assures her that dinner did not burn to a crisp as everything is neat and clean. Walking further into the apartment, she spies a sleeping Danny sprawled on the sofa, an old Cagney movie on the television with the volume turned down low. Smiling at the adorable picture he makes, Caroline drops her "ready" bag and sits down beside him so she can lean over and kiss him. It takes a few seconds, but his eyes flutter open and, when he realizes Caroline is back and apparently frisky, he gets right with the program. A minute later, however, his manners kick in and he pulls back.)

"Um, sorry. You must be tired after flying all night. What was I thinking?"

"Some detective you are. Do you honestly think I would have kissed you if I were _that_ tired?"

"Well, um, probably not. So, you're not that tired?"

"No, but I am hungry."

"Oh, well, we could go get some breakfast."

"Honestly, how do you ever catch any bad guys?"

"Huh?"

"Not _that_ kind of hungry, Danny."

"Oh. . _Oh!_"

"Oh, indeed. I'm going to bed. Are you coming with me or do you want to stay out here on the couch?"

"Right behind you, Lieutenant."

(And as he is about to step across the threshold into Caroline's bedroom, his cellular phone rings. Glancing at the caller i.d., Danny closes his eyes and damns Steve McGarrett to six different kinds of Hell.)

"What?"

"Meet me at the office."

"What, _now_?"

"No, next week, you moron."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to meet you at the office?"

"Because I told you to."

"Not good enough."

"Not good . . .Tell the Lieutenant to go into a holding pattern and get your six down to the office."

(Danny hits the end button and looks up to find Caroline looking at him with a smirk on her face.)

"You and Steve have a seriously dysfunctional relationship going on here."

"You have no idea. Listen, I have to meet him at the office, but, um, you know if you're still not too tired later . . ."

"I'll be right here, Romeo." (She reaches into her bedside table and tosses him a key.) "Lose this and you're a dead man."

"No, ma'am. Not going to lose it."


	14. Chapter 14

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: October 27, 2010

Disclaimer: The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Danny's face is as dark as a thundercloud when he arrives at the office and storms into the conference room. Steve, Kono, and Chin are already there as is the Governor and a Navy Admiral. Glaring daggers at Steve, Danny sits down with a mutinous expression on his face. Steve sends an irritated scowl in Danny's direction before looking back at Gov. Jameson.)

"Thank you all for coming in on a Sunday morning. I wouldn't have asked you to if this weren't so urgent. This is Adm. William Harte. Adm. Harte is the U.S. Navy's Liaison Officer to Homeland Security. I've asked him to brief all of you. Admiral."

"We've picked up some chatter about an Al Qaida cell buying arms from a Russian dissident by the name of Dimitri Kasavich. Over the last two years, he's rapidly taken over most of the arms deals in the Middle East and brokered them for a very healthy profit. We have it from a very reliable source Ksasvich is close to completing the arms deal and we need your help."

"Why is that, Admiral?"

"Because, Cmdr. McGarrett, this particular terrorist cell is located right here in Hawaii, Honolulu to be exact. This is your island, you have . . connections it would take us months to establish. We need to shut this cell, and Kasavich, down as soon as possible."

"What's our time frame?"

"Intel says the deal's going down within the next forty-eight to seventy-two hours. Kasavich is in Afghanistan and that's where the money's going to be delivered. Once he has his money, he'll reveal the location of the weapons. Your job is to find the members of this cell and take them into custody as soon as possible."

"How's the money being delivered?"

"We have an operative in place to deliver the money personally. However, unless you can round up the other members of the cell and do it quickly, our operative's life could be in danger." (He slides file folders down the conference table to each of them.) "These files contain the names and photographs of the seven known members of the cell. We've included as much information on each of them as possible, but we've been unable to locate them. One of them left yesterday en route to deliver the money to Kasavich. She was intercepted and taken into custody by the CIA in Tokyo. Our operative is en route to Tokyo as we speak to pick up the money and meet with Kasavich."

"I don't have to tell all of you that I want these people in custody as soon as possible so the Admiral can get them the Hell off my island."

"No, Ma'am, you don't. We're on it."

"Good. Please call me periodic progress reports, and . . Thank you."

(The Governor and Adm. Harte take their leave and the team gets to work on trying to locate the six terrorists. Kono is running the necessary, but most likely useless checks through H.P.D. and the F.B.I., Chin is calling in favors from former snitches, and Danny is attempting to run financials on all six suspects. Satisfied that his team is on top of the situation, Steve pulls out his cellular phone and calls Sam. The call goes straight to her voicemail and, deciding she's still asleep, he hangs up and goes to help Danny. Hours later, the team has made little headway in locating the six suspects. Chin Ho, however, has a promising lead on one of them, and he and Kono are going to meet with the informant. Walking into Danny's office, Steve overhears Danny talking on the phone with Caroline and realizes he hasn't heard from Sam. When he calls her and again her phone goes straight to voicemail, he starts to get a bad feeling. Walking closer to Danny, Steve gets his attention. One look at Steve's face and Danny asks Caroline to hold on for a minute.)

"Ask her if she's talked to Sam today."

"Caroline, have you talked to Sam today? . .(Danny shakes his head in the negative.)

"Damn it!" (Steve strides toward the conference room and Danny rapidly follows.)

"I'll call you back. Hey. What's going on?"

"I think I know who Adm. Harte's operative is."

"You're not thinking . . "

"The Hell I'm not!" (He hits a few buttons on the console and the pictures of the seven terrorists pop up on the screen. Punching another button brings up one photograph and description in particular and both he and Danny stare in stunned silence at the screen. Kono and Chin, walk into the conference room while two H.P.D. officers put two belligerent suspects in different interrogation rooms.)

(Kono does not like the looks on either man's face; Danny looks thunderstruck and Steve looks positively murderous.) "What's going on?"

"I'll let you know when I get back from my house."

"Hey, hold up, Batman, I'm coming with you."

(When they are in the Camaro and literally flying low on the way to Steve's house, Danny tries to get Steve to see reason.)

"Okay, so one of the terrorists sort of looks like Sam and Sam's not answering her phone. Doesn't mean she's the operative," (Nothing. They take a curve at an alarming rate of speed and Danny holds on for dear life) "Hey. Hey! You can't help Sam or anyone else if you're dead! . . If Sam _is_ the operative, she's a big girl; she can take care of herself. I mean, she's had all this Navy superwoman training, right? (A seriously dark glare this time.)

"If Sam is on this op, there's nothing you can do except find the other four members of the cell."

(The car has barely come to a stop when Steve is out and running to the house. Unlocking the front door, he heads straight to his bedroom, and Danny nearly collides with him when Steve stops abruptly in the doorway. Then he walks over to the bed where Sam's cellular phone is lying on his pillow and picks up a sheet of folded paper with his name on it. A muscle twitches in Steve's jaw as he reads the note, turns around and strides out of the room; his face unreadable.)

"Sam's the operative and she doesn't think she's coming back."

"What makes you think so?"

(Steve shoves the note at Danny as he passes him on his way back to the car. Unfolding the note, Danny reads it and, closing his eyes, leans back against the door for a moment. Danny wisely says nothing on the ride back to the office. When they get there, Kono is on the phone and Chin is just stepping out of one of the interrogation rooms. Steve walks straight over to him.)

"Get anything out of those two?"

"Nothing but a lot of whining about wanting their lawyers."

"Is that so?"

(Steve shoves open the door to the room Chin just left and in two strides has the suspect pinned up against the wall by the throat. The suspect isn't a small man, but Steve holds his struggling form in place with one hand and glares at the man.)

"I want the locations of the other four members of your cell!"

"Go to Hell!"

"That's exactly where you're going if you don't give up your buddies!"

(Chin and Kono can't believe Danny is calmly standing by while Steve is employing this particular form of interrogation and Chin calls him on it.)

"You're okay with this?"

"We need to find those other four terrorists and find them fast. Sam's the operative delivering the money and, Steve thinks she's convinced she's not coming back."

"What makes him think that?"

"This." (And handing the note to Kono, Danny joins Steve in the interrogation room. Kono reads the note and looks up at Chin with a stricken expression.)

"What's it say?"

"I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: October 28, 2010

Disclaimer: The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Steve and Danny interrogate both suspects for well over an hour and Steve comes so very close to crossing the line past the point of no return that even he realizes it and backs off. They get absolutely nothing from the two men and Steve's frustration level is pegging the meter. As they come out of the second interrogation room, Caroline Thrasher, carrying a couple of grocery bags, walks into the office. Steve is so distracted he doesn't even see her and walks straight into his office. Danny takes one of the bags from Caroline and they join Kono and Chin in the conference room.)

"I figured you guys must be hungry by now, so I thought I'd bring you some dinner. Any news?"

'No and thank you, I, for one, am starving."

(Chin and Kono also move toward the table where Caroline and Danny are unpacking salad, lasagna, and a dessert. While Kono is unpacking paper plates and cutlery, Caroline re-heats the lasagna in the microwave and talks with Danny.)

"You didn't say much on the phone; just that it was confirmed that this was Sam's op and that she could be in danger. Talk to me."

"When her phone kept going straight to voicemail, Steve got worried so we went out to his house. Sam's cell phone and a note were lying on his bed. The second he saw that phone he got the aneurysm face. Took him a minute to pick up the note."

"Sam told me once that she and Steve have a signal. Whenever they're together and one of them would have to leave on an unexpected op, they'd leave something on the other person's pillow so they'd know. What did her note say?"

"Three words; 'I love you.'"

(Caroline looks up at Danny with a stunned expression on her face and she has paled considerably.) "My God, she really does think she's going to die!"

(At his puzzled expression, Caroline not so patiently explains.) "Do you not remember our conversation on the boat yesterday about Sam not being able to commit and putting up a wall? Leaving Steve a note telling him she loves him is like . . like admitting she _knows_ she'll never have the chance to _say_ those words to him."

(Steve is pacing in his office, going over everything in his head and trying to figure out what he's missing. Deciding to go back over the information they have, yet again, he goes back out to the conference room and looks through the suspect's backgrounds. Kono answers the phone and, a moment later, looks up in stunned disbelief.)

"Boss, H.P.D. just took the four remaining suspects into custody. They just walked into headquarters and turned themselves in."

"That doesn't make any sense."

(But understanding is beginning to dawn on Steve and his frustration turns into pure anger.)

"Yes it does, Chin. This whole thing with the terrorists' cell has been a diversion."

(Danny and Caroline look at Steve like he has two heads.)

"A diversion for who?"

"Us. Hang on." (He takes out his cellular phone and dials a number.) "We've been on a wild, . . . Governor, I need to know what's going on and I need to know Right. Now. . . We have all six suspects in custody, and four of them turned themselves in to H.P.D.. . . Yes, Ma'am. . . The Governor's going to call Adm. Harte and find out what he's really up to. In the meantime, get me everything you can on Dimitri Kasavich."

(Frowning worriedly, Steve walks back into his office leaving Kono, Chin, Danny, and Caroline staring after him. Training kicks in, however, and the three Five-0 members get on computers and telephones. Caroline walks into Steve's office and she can feel the frustration and worry rolling off him in waves.)

"Steve, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah. What's up?" 

"Danny told me about the note Sam left for you." (His head snaps up and his face is unreadable.) "I just thought you should know that I think she's been in love with you for a long time; she just wouldn't admit it; to herself or to you."

"I know that, Caroline."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"So then you understand that her leaving you that note, . . that she left it because she thought she wasn't coming back from this op, right? 

"She's coming back."

"How can you be so sure, Steve? You don't even know where she is right now."

"Because I will find her and then I will go and get her and then I will bring her home."

(She studies him closely for a moment and finally nods her head.) "Okay. I'm going get you some food and you _are_ going to eat every bite of it. Can't be Superman without fuel."


	16. Chapter 16

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: October 28, 2010

Disclaimer: The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(The four Five-0 officers work tirelessly on the computer and telephones trying to track down any information they can on Dimitri Kasavich. After making sure they have all eaten, Caroline gets on a phone and starts calling contacts she has with Naval Intelligence. Unfortunately, a great deal of waiting for return calls is involved in this process, and Steve isn't the only one who's frustrated. Once it's clear that all they can do is wait for someone to call them back, Caroline, playing the part of Mother Hen, suggests that they monitor the phones in shifts so everyone can grab a quick nap on one of the several couches scattered around their offices and volunteers to take the first one. After sending Danny, Kono, and Chin to their offices to rest, Caroline takes a deep breath and approaches the lion in his den. Steve is standing at the window in his office staring out into the dark night when she walks in, and she doesn't know whether to be frightened or extremely confident when she sees the look on his face.)

"I've sent the other kids to their rooms for a nap."

"Good. They've been working almost non-stop all day; they need some rest."

"So do you."

"I'll grab a combat nap later."

"You're not going to be any good to Sam if you're exhausted, Commander."

"You think I can sleep knowing Sam's out there somewhere and in danger?"

"You're a SEAL, damn it! You know better than most people that you cannot do your job if the edges are blurred! Look, there's nothing you can do until we get some more information. Just . . Humor me, please. I've got the phones, I promise."

(Steve looks at her for a moment and, although he won't admit it to her, realizes that Caroline is right. Nodding his head, he walks over to the couch in his office, but Caroline crosses her arms and refuses to leave until he lies down. . . .Steve is awakened by a hard punch to his shoulder that has he coming off the couch in a fighting stance before he realizes Danny is the culprit.)

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty, the Governor and Adm. Harte are on their way over here."

"What time is it?"

"Three forty-five. As in 'a.m.'"

(Steve is striding toward the conference room before the words are out of Danny's mouth. Kono, Chin, and a very sleepy looking Caroline are already there and Chin is working over the touchpad on the computer.)

"Just got a link from Adm. Harte. Pulling it up . . now."

(A video pops up on the screens around the room showing a very stark, very dirty room with a single chair placed in the middle and several hooded figures holding automatic weapons standing behind the chair. A figure dressed in black is tied to the chair and a black hood is over the figure's head. One of the gunmen walks forward, snatches the hood from the seated figure, grabs a length of golden blonde hair and yanks hard so the face of the prisoner is revealed to the camera. Audible gasps escape Kono and Caroline. Samantha Murdock is the captive and she has obviously been severely beaten. One side of her face is bruised, one eye is nearly swollen shut, and blood runs from her hairline all the way down her neck. The gunman begins to speak and goes into a diatribe about American infidels. Jihad and slaughter. The others present in the conference room are looking at the screen, each other, and Steve with expressions of horror on their faces, but Steve stands stock still and his dark, furious gaze never wavers from the screen; he doesn't even blink. The terrorist ends his ranting by saying the American government has twenty-four hours to deliver three known Al Qaida leaders in U.S. custody to Kabul or they will kill their hostage. Gov. Jameson and Adm. Harte walk in as the video ends.)

"We have reliable intelligence that they're holding Lt. Cmdr. Murdock in an Al Qaida stronghold sixty kilometers south of Kabul."

"How was she compromised?"

"There was an eighth member of the Honolulu cell. He sent an encoded message to Kasavich telling him the courier was an undercover operative. They picked her up in Tokyo shortly after she picked up the money. However, we got her location from the man after persuading him it would be in his best interest to cooperate. We received this video thirty-five minutes ago."

"Who?"

"Capt. Peter Markham."

(The look on Steve's face is incredulous as he looks over at the Admiral and then the Governor.)

"Admiral, I'd like to request . ."

"Hold it right there, Commander. Gov. Jameson has already informed me that you'll want to be in command of the SEAL team that extracts Lt. Cmdr. Murdock. To that end, I've already put the wheels in motion to return you to Active Duty. My car is waiting downstairs to take you to Pearl where most of your former team and a C-130 are waiting. Good luck."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Commander. . ."

"Yes, Governor?"

"Make certain that you bring yourself and Lt. Cmdr. Murdock back here safely."

"Count on it."


	17. Chapter 17

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: October 29, 2010

Disclaimer: The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Danny follows Steve into his office and watches as he puts his badge and state-issued weapon into a desk drawer.)

"You sure you should be doing this?"

"Yeah."

"I mean it's not like your objectivity's skewed or anything."

"My objectivity's just fine."

"'Ya think?"

"Let it go."

"I'm just sayin'."

"I'm. Going. After. Sam."

"Okay, okay, just . . ."

"What?"

"Follow the Governor's instructions."

"That hurt, didn't it?"

"What?"

"Showing actual concern."

"Hey, I like Sam."

"Yeah."

(Danny follows Steve back into the conference room where Chin shakes his hand and Kono touches his arm and gives him a small, sweet smile. Caroline looks him directly in the eye and the expression in her eyes is meant to inspire confidence.)

"Bring her back alive, Commander."

"I plan to, Lieutenant. She and I have unfinished business. . . You guys try not to screw anything up while I'm gone."

"No problem, Boss. I'll keep a close eye on Chin and Danny."

"You do that, Kono. Sam and I should be back in forty-eight hours; seventy-two at the most."

(And then he, the Governor, and Adm. Harte are gone and the four people left behind look at one another helplessly.)

Danny decides to take charge, "Why don't we all go home? There's nothing else we can do here, and it's going to be a while before we hear anything."

"I just hope the Boss can get her out of there before . . ."

"He will, Kono. Now go home. He'll call if, when they're on their way back here."

"You're awfully confident, Danny."

"You think he's _not_ going to get her out of there alive, Caroline?"

"Think about where Sam is, where Steve's going. It's not the same as chasing bad guys here on the island. You heard that guy on the video, these people have slaughtered thousands of innocent people for their cause. You think they're going to think twice about killing military personnel?"

"Don't forget he's not going in there alone, and I think that Steve has an extra incentive to get both of them out of there in one piece."

"Yeah? And what would that be?"

"Now that's Sam's _finally_ admitted she loves him, he's going to make sure he gets to _hear_ her say the words."

"You're such a fraud."

"Fraud? Really, Kono?"

"You are. Underneath all that smart assed attitude you're really just a softie at heart."


	18. Chapter 18

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: October 30, 2010

Disclaimer: The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(The sun is just starting to rise when Caroline and Danny reach her apartment, and they're both quiet; each of them thinking about the situation Sam and Steve are in, and each of them praying that it's resolved with a happy ending. For the past two days, Danny has been doing his best to be more intimate with Caroline, but now, they're both exhausted and both worried. Slipping of their shoes, they crawl into her bed and just hold each other; each hoping to gain comfort from the other. Within minutes, they're both asleep. . .

By the time they've reached the naval base, Adm. Harte has briefed Steve on the most current intel available. When Steve walks up the ramp at the rear of the C-130, he sees six familiar faces and sends up a silent prayer of thanks for his team: 1st Lt. Tony Montgomery, Ensign Drew Milner, Senior Chief Petty Officer Tim Newton, Chief Petty Officer Dean Dodd, and Petty Officers Mark James and Matt Brandt. Lt. Montgomery speaks for them all.)

"Hey, Boss. Good to see you again."

"I wish it were under different circumstances."

"Already have the plans for the site where they're holding Lt. Cmdr. Murdock and we've got a couple of game plans sketched out for you to take a look at, and we've got your gear on board, as well."

"Good to know, Lieutenant. Adm. Harte told me you all volunteered for this op. Thank you."

"Well, Sir, we're all kind of fond of your lady, too."

"All right then. Let's go get her."

(The flight is long and after changing and going over their options with his team, Steve has some time to think things over while the others grab combat naps. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back against his seat, Steve says a silent prayer that they can get to Sam in time. He sees her as she looked that night standing out on his deck with her face lifted up toward the breeze blowing in off the ocean and the moonlight bathing her in its silvery light, and then the image of her, bruised and bloody, seeps into his mind's eye and he is filled with an intense rage at the men who dared to touch her. . .

Sam slowly regains consciousness and pain throbs through her body with every beat of her heart. Her feet and hands are nearly numb from being tied so tightly to the chair for so long, her face is throbbing mightily, and the sweet, sickly smell of blood, her blood, assails her nostrils. Her captors left her alone shortly after shooting the video but not before trying their damndest to break her jaw. Sam looks around the dirty, bare room and tears well in her eyes; not because she's afraid to die, but because she never told Steve she loves him. She has realized that her fears of commitment were stupid and irrational and she should not have run away whenever Steve would try to get close. The thought strikes her that she's avoided a serious relationship her entire adult life because she was scared of losing the other person if something went wrong and now she's losing the one man she's ever really loved anyway. . .

Danny wakes up to the tantalizing smell of bacon cooking, glances at the clock on the bedside table and sees that it's almost two p.m., and makes his way to the kitchen. Caroline, looking pale but somewhat rested, is in the kitchen cooking. She offers him a small smile as he sits on one of the barstools and she places a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.)

"I know it's two o'clock in the afternoon, but I wanted breakfast when I woke up."

"Breakfast is good."

"I can make something else if you don't want breakfast."

"No, breakfast is good."

"You sure? 'Cause I don't mind." (Danny realizes that Caroline is worried sick and has been trying to keep her emotions contained for so long that she is very close to the breaking point. He walks around the bar, gathers her in his arms, and pulls her close. The moment he touches her she begins to cry.)

"She's my best friend, Danny! She has been since seventh grade. I don't know what I'll do if . . ."

"Steve will bring Sam back, Caroline."

"You saw that video, Danny. You saw what they've already done to her. What if they do something worse? What if . . .'

"Hey, Sam's tough. She can handle anything they throw at her and you know it. Besides, Steve will be there in a few more hours. You gotta' have a little faith here."

"You know, it was just a couple of days ago you were telling me you lived in fear for your job and your life every day because you worked with Steve. Now you're telling me to have faith in him? "

"Because I know exactly how he gets when he's on a mission. And he's definitely a man on a mission with this op. He'll find Sam and he'll bring her back here; alive and in one piece."

"Okay." (She is beginning to calm down, and he reaches up to gently touch her face. When she looks up at him with tears pooling in her eyes and he sees the trust there, he prays he just told her the truth. Ever so slowly, he bends his head and kisses her softly, sweetly until she is kissing him back with a great deal of enthusiasm. Lifting his head, he smiles down at her, takes her hand, and leads her into her bedroom . . .


	19. Chapter 19

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 1, 2010

Disclaimer: The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Her head throbbing horribly, Sam painfully lifts her head as she hears voices approaching the room in which she's being held. Although they are speaking Farsi, Sam understands them perfectly as it is one of the languages she is proficient in, and she hears them discussing the slow and torturous manner in which they are going to kill her. Right then and there she makes a decision and her chin comes up as her resolve is strengthened. If she's going to die, she's going to do it fighting like the naval officer she is. Forcing the pain back using a technique Steve taught her, she focuses all her energy on formulating a plan to at least make killing her a lot of trouble for her captors. Maybe she'll get lucky and take one or two of them with her. . .

Steve and his SEAL team are systematically making their way into the building where Sam is being held hostage. The last intel they got was that there were about thirty terrorists at the location and, so far, the intel seems to be good. The seven-man SEAL team has taken out eleven of the terrorists undetected and they are slowly making their way to the second floor of the building when they hear several loud, angry voices. P.O. Mark James has the best command of Farsi of the seven and he gets a very concerned look on his face as he listens to the argument. Through hand signals, he indicates that they need to move quickly if they're going to save Sam, and Steve gives the signal to move. . . .

Eight terrorists enter the room where Sam is being held and form a rough circle around her. The same man who was making demands on the video approaches Sam with a very large, very wicked-looking knife in his hand and grabs her by the hair yanking her head up painfully as he looks down at her. He puts his face close to hers and Sam nearly gags at the putrid smell of his breath. He smiles smugly as he speaks in heavily accented English.)

"You are a very beautiful woman, Cmdr. Murdock. It is a shame that you will no longer be so when I have finished with you. You see, I am quite adept at the art of slowly and painfully carving the human body into nothing but a quivering mass of bloody flesh and muscle. I will make hundreds of cuts through your skin; each of them deep enough to cause pain and allow your blood to seep from your body but none of them severe to kill you quickly. Before I am even half way through, you will be begging me to end your life swiftly."

"Not likely, you bastard!" (And that earns Sam a stinging backhanded slap from the terrorist.)

"Hold your tongue, woman or I will cut it out! . . I see that I must teach you a woman's true place before I kill you. Perhaps after I and all my friends have finished with you, you will welcome the death I have planned for you, no?'

(He bends down and cuts each of the ropes binding Sam's ankles to the legs of the chair. As soon as the ropes are cut away from her ankles, sharp jolts of pain shoot through her lower limbs, but she grits her teeth and works through it; focusing instead on inflicting some pain on the bastard kneeling in front of her. When both her legs are free, Sam jerks both knees up hard catching the terrorist directly in the nose and sending him flying backwards. Another of the men slaps her hard enough to snap her head around to one side and it is then that she sees a figure, in black from head to toe, out of the corner of her eye. Before she can blink, five SEALS burst into the room sweep into the room from different directions firing silenced weapons and dropping terrorists like flies. Within mere seconds, all eight bad guys are lying dead on the floor and one SEAL approaches her while the other four check the bodies. Pulling off the knit ski mask as he kneels before her, Steve quickly cuts through the ropes binding her wrists to the chair with a K-bar knife.)

"Hello, Beautiful."

(Tears well in Sam's eyes and her voice is thick with emotion.) "Hey, Sailor."

"Come on, Sam; let's get you out of here so we can go home."

"Home? Where's that?"

"With me"


	20. Chapter 20

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 1, 2010

Disclaimer: The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Sam's a little slow on her feet, so Steve slips an arm around her waist and half carries her as they make their way out of the building. Just as they are about to exit the building, they are spotted by one of the remaining terrorists and all Hell breaks loose. Since they've been compromised there's no need to keep things quiet and there is massive confusion as Steve is communicating a change to the secondary LZ to the carrier and chopper pilot, shoving Sam behind him in an effort to keep her from being hit by any of the many bullets that are flying every which way, and returning fire as fast as he can. Steve hands Sam his 9mm Glock and she joins in the fray. Although Steve's team takes out a few of the terrorists, they are still sadly outnumbered as reinforcements apparently arrived after the last intel report. .

Danny is awakened by the ringing of his cellular phone and grabs it from the bedside table before it wakes Caroline. Seeing that it's Kono, Danny silences the ringer and slips out of the bed so he can step into the living room and talk with Kono without disturbing Caroline. He answers and walks over to the sliding glass doors leading to the balcony to look out at the view as darkness descends on the island.)

"Hey, Kono, heard anything?"

"No, I was hoping you had."

"Nope. Nothing. Hard, isn't it? This waiting and wondering?"

"I could never be a military wife. I honestly don't know how they do it."

"Military wives have to be tough. "Course, they usually don't know what their husbands are doing most of the time."

"Guess not. Listen, since I woke up a little while ago, I've been sitting around here with all kinds of snakes slithering around in my head. I talked with Chin and he's doing the same thing. I thought we might as well all be miserable together. Would you and Caroline like to come over to my place? Chin's coming, and we could order pizza or something."

"Caroline's asleep right now, but I'll ask her when she wakes up. It's a good idea, Kono. Family sticks together, right?"

"What are we going to do, Danny? If Steve can't . . . If he finds Sam but she's . . she's dead it will _kill _him."

"Figured it out, did you?"

"Wasn't hard. All you have to do is look at him anytime Sam's around or someone mentions her name and you _know_. Can't for the life of me figure out why they haven't acted on their feelings for one another, though."

"She's scared, he pushes things, she runs. Man's got way more patience than I'd every have thought possible."

"Yeah, well, I suppose you're willing to do whatever it takes when you're in love with someone."

"Sounds like you've been there."

"Yeah, once."

"How'd that work out for you?"

"It's still . . . Unresolved."

"Sorry, kiddo. That must be a bitch to live with."

"Not nearly as big a one as this thing with Sam and Steve. At least I know he's still out there and not in danger."

"Yeah. Listen, I'll talk with Caroline and call you back in a little while."

"Okay."

(After hanging up, Danny walks back into the bedroom and slides back into the bed pulling Caroline into his arms. For all his swaggering, Danny's truly worried about not only Sam, but Steve as well. He knows Kono is right; if Steve can't find Sam in time it _will_ destroy him. He's unaware that Caroline has awakened until her soft, sleepy voice drifts into his head.)

"Hey, have you heard something?"

"No. Nothing, yet."

"Then what put that look on your face?"

"What look?"

"Give it up, Danny. Something's eating at you."

"This waiting's hard"

"Yeah, and?"

"Kono called and wants to know if we want to go over to her place, have some pizza or something, be miserable with her and Chin. You know, ramp up the 'anxiety meter' to the max."

"I like it. When people you care about are in trouble, you want to be with other people who feel what you're feeling; kind of like a support system for each other."

"Okay. I'll call her back and tell her we'll come."

"Tell her to forget the pizza, though. Cooking helps when I'm really stressed out so we can stop by a store on the way over and pick up stuff for . . . Hawaiian Chicken?"

"Hawaiian Chicken's good."

"Kono's right, you know. You really are just a great big softie. That's okay, though, 'cause I happen to adore guys who aren't afraid to show their softer side."


	21. Chapter 21

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 1, 2010

Disclaimer: The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Once at Kono's, Caroline puts everyone to work putting dinner together. She doesn't really need the help, but is trying to distract them all for a little while. To that end, she keeps up a running dialogue about what she's doing or having them do just like one of those celebrity chefs on the Food channel. Not a one of them is fooled, but they play along because the alternative is unacceptable. Surprisingly, they all have healthy appetites and do some serious damage to the salad, Hawaiian chicken over rice, sautéed green beans, and pineapple crumb cake. Kono takes her cue from Caroline and insists they play poker after dinner, again, in an effort to keep their minds off Sam and Steve. They play for quite some time and manage to keep their minds mostly on the game but every one of them is watching the clock. Even with the time zone changes and travel times involved, they all know that Steve's SEAL team should have had time to reach and extract Sam, and with every minute that ticks off the clock, their anxiety levels rise. After another hour, none of them can concentrate on the game and they throw in their cards. Danny notices that Caroline is quite pale and is becoming more uptight by the second. He walks over and pulls her into his embrace. Her lower lip begins to tremble and silent tears spill out of her eyes and run down her cheeks. He wipes her tears away ever so gently with his thumbs and hugs her tightly.)

"Something's wrong, Danny. We should have heard something by now."

"These things take time, Caroline."

"Too much time! God, I _hate_ this!"

(Kono couldn't agree more but tries to console Caroline.) "Steve will call as soon as he possibly can, Caroline."

"What if he can't call? They could both be dead!"

"They're not dead."

"Really, Danny? How can you be so sure about that?"

"Because, as much as I bitch about Steve's tactics, I know that, once he's made his mind up about something, he gets it done."

"And again I remind you that these are _terrorists _he's dealing with. _Blood thirsty fanatics_ who don't give a damn about anything but their cause. Human life is not sacred to them; especially not American lives! And as I'm sure the faith you all have in Steve McGarrett is justified, he's a man, a flesh and blood man; not some super hero that bullets bounce off of!"

(Caroline's words give Danny, Kono, and Chin pause and they exchange worried glances. None of the three, however, will openly voice any doubt about their boss or even entertain the possibility that he won't be successful.)

"I'm sorry . . . I just have a really bad feeling."

"You're worried, Caroline. We all are, but it's out of our hands. There's nothing we can do but wait, and Steve will call as soon as he can."

"You're right, Chin, it's just so very hard to sit here and do nothing."

(Over his headset, Steve talks to P.O. Matt Brandt and C.P.O. Dean Dodd, the two members of the team positioned outside the building and tells them to give him, Sam, and the others thirty seconds and then lay down cover fire so they can get to the secondary LZ. In a hail of bullets, they leave the cover of the building and make a run for it . . .


	22. Chapter 22

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 2, 2010

(The four people in Kono's apartment are, quite simply, keeping a vigil. In yet another effort to keep them all sane, Kono and Caroline are looking through her DVDs hoping to find a movie that will distract them and Danny and Chin are sitting at the kitchen bar talking quietly when Danny's cellular phone rings. Four pairs of eyes dart to the phone and then Caroline, Kono, and Chin look apprehensively at Danny as he answers.)

"Hello . . .(his expression gets very tense and the others are gripped with a sense of dread.) . . .Steve? . . . Caroline and I are at Kono's. Chin's here, too. . . Yeah. . . .Okay. . (his expression is grim and, when he closes his eyes as if trying to block out the image of something truly tragic, fresh tears start running down Caroline's face, Kono's eyes well with tears, and Chin puts an arm round them both.) . . . I'll take care of it. Steve? Glad you're all right."

(The very second he ends the call, Caroline moves into his arms seeking comfort for the painful news she knows is coming. Danny, his arms automatically going around Caroline's trembling body and finally able to relax his guard now that the crisis is over, doesn't realize why the other three are upset until Caroline tearfully expresses what they're all thinking.)

"Please tell me she didn't suffer, Danny. Please tell me Sam died quickly."

"Whoa. Sam's not dead. They're at Ramstein A.F.B. in Germany. Sam has some bruises and minor cuts and a slight concussion, but no broken bones or major injuries, thank God. The military docs want to keep her a couple of days just to make sure everything's okay, but she and Steve should be back home by the end of the week."

"Oh my God, I thought . . . Damn you, Danny Williams! Why didn't you tell us she was all right?"

"I thought I just did. Hey, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not all right! My best friend's been held by _terrorists_ half way around the world for how long now, and you didn't tell me she was okay the second you knew! You are a truly horrible man!"

(In spite of himself, Danny is hard-pressed to smother the grin that is threatening to burst forth on his handsome face. He realizes that Caroline has been running on pure adrenaline for a while now and she is about to seriously "crash and burn". Kono and Chin also get it and take themselves into the kitchen with smiles on their faces. Placing a hand under Caroline's chin, Danny tilts her tear-stained face up forcing her to look at him.)

"Hey, she really is okay, Caroline, both of them are fine. You can stop worrying now and relax."

"I'm sorry, Danny, I was just so scared Steve wouldn't get to her in time."

"But he did, they're both all right, and they'll be home in a few days."

"That's the second time you've done that."

"What?"

"Said they'll be 'home'. Are you starting to think of Hawaii as your home, Danny?"

"I might."

"Well, now that we know Sam and Steve are okay, why don't you take me home and let me try to convince you that Hawaii is a very nice place to live."

"Kono! Thanks for letting us hang out. We're gonna' go so you can have your apartment back."

(Sam slowly awakens to find herself lying in a hospital bed and her entire body extremely sore. Glancing to her left, she smiles softly at the sight of Steve sleeping in a chair beside her bed with his head lying on his crossed arms as they rest on the bed itself. She gently reaches over to touch his hair and a myriad of emotions rush through her. She loves him and has for quite some time, and now, thanks to her foolish note, he knows it, too. Mentally kicking herself for being so weak as to write the note in the first place, Sam racks her brain trying to think of a way to evade and escape. When she thought she was going to die, she was glad she'd left the note for him so that he would know how she felt once she was gone, but now, . . now she regrets leaving it because of the potential damage it might do to their relationship. Fear races through her as she watches Steve sleep and realizes that, sooner or later, he's going to want to talk about that note. Closing her eyes, Sam prays for the wisdom and guidance to extricate herself from this situation without hurting Steve but knows that their friendship is probably forever destroyed . . .

As soon as Caroline and Danny are inside the door of her apartment, she tosses her purse to the floor, grabs Danny by the front of his shirt, pulls his face to hers, and kisses him soundly. Not satisfied, she begins to tug his shirt out of his pants and nearly rips the buttons from the fabric in and effort to get it off his body. Caroline has Danny literally pinned against the closed front door of her apartment and is all over him like a wild woman. Although she has completely taken him by surprise, the man is no fool and he very quickly starts peeling her clothes from her.)

"Hey, hold on just a min . . "

"Don't want to. Did I tell you that while cooking helps when I'm stressed, sex really does it for me?"

"Get stressed often?"

"Well, yeah. I fly around in fighter jets. What do you think, Romeo?"

"Thank God for fighter jets."

(They have almost made it to her bedroom and he's shirtless, she's still wearing her bra but just barely, and she's almost got his pants undone.)

"You know, you're the first man I've slept with without _sleeping_ with you. Oh my God, where'd you get these pants? The Impenetrable Armor catalogue?"

"Caroline, if you don't slow down, this is gonna' be over before it gets started."

"Unh uh, I want to do this at Mach 2."

(His pants fall to his ankles, along with his briefs, and he quickly kicks them and his shoes away. One, final tug does it and her bra falls to the floor, as well. A hard yank rids her of her jeans and, for a moment, Danny stands stock still in stunned awe at the vision before him. Caroline Thrasher is beyond "_HOT", _and Danny is definitely counting his blessings. Caroline's eyes fill with greedy want as she runs them over his body and a sexy smile forms on her lips as she looks back up to meet his eyes. Licking her lips, she grabs him by the shoulders and tugs hard causing both of them to fall back on her bed. Reaching down, Caroline wraps her hand around his arousal and is extremely pleased by what she finds. Danny is very, _very_ close to losing it, grabs her hand and pulls it away from his body, and pins both her wrists on the bed beside her head. Rolling on top of her, he looks down at her for a moment while trying to catch his breath.)

"Okay. I get that you're really turned on right now, but I need a minute here. Just . . . hang on a second."

"Not into hard and fast sex?"

"Didn't say that, but I'd at least like to _kiss _you before we go at it like neither of us has had sex in years."

"Then shut up and kiss me 'cause you make me crazy and I want you. Right. Now!"

(Danny needs no further encouragement and takes her mouth hard and fast just like she wants it. Before she can blink, he thrusts inside her and sets a pace that takes her breath away. His grip on her wrists loosens and she takes advantage of that opportunity to sink her nails into his muscled shoulders. Caroline desperately wants to be in control, but Danny won't allow it. He slams all the way inside her and stops. Tearing her mouth from his, Caroline looks up at him with an unbelieving expression in her lust-filled eyes.)

"Why . . why did you stop?"

"Because I want to do this _my_ way. Slowly."

"Slowly? You've got to be kidding me?"

"After waiting for this for days, Caroline, believe me; I am not kidding. I'm going to take my time and do this right, and I'm going to do it very, very slowly."

"Oh my God, you're going to kill me!"

"Maybe, but you'll die a very happy woman."

(And much, much later, Caroline drift off to sleep in Danny's embrace thinking maybe she does like "slowly" after all.)


	23. Chapter 23

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 3, 2010

(Sam wakes up to find Steve sitting in the same chair as before but this time he's awake and looking at her with tenderness and something she refuses to acknowledge in his eyes. His sensuous mouth curves up into a little smile and he takes her hand in both of his when he realizes she's awake. The sensation of his thumb gently rubbing the back of her hand is subtle but it cuts Sam to the core.)

"Hello, Beautiful."

"Hey, Sailor."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I ejected from my bird and landed without a parachute."

"Doc says nothing's broken, but you've got a slight concussion and you're going to be sore for a while. If you behave yourself, I get to take you home tomorrow."

"There's that word again."

"What? Home?"

"Yeah. Hawaii's your home, Steve. I don't have one, remember?"

"Hawaii could be your home, too, Sam."

"The closest thing I have to home is the cockpit of my plane."

"Why are you doing this, Sam?"

"What?"

"Distancing yourself from me."

"I'm lying in a hospital bed with a concussion after being held by a group of terrorists and you want to start an argument?"

"No! I do not want to argue with you, Sam. I just want to know why you run every time I get too close."

"I am not running."

"Yeah, you are. . . Okay, Sam, have it your way. For now."

(Three days later, Caroline, Danny, Kono, Chin, Gov. Jameson, and Adm. Harte are waiting at Pearl for the C-130 carrying Sam, Steve to arrive from Germany. Caroline has been preoccupied since talking with Sam on the phone the night before and Danny's worried. Finally, his curiosity gets the better of him and he gets Caroline away from the others in the VIP lounge where they're waiting.)

"Hey, something's been bothering you since you talked to Sam last night. What's up?"

"She's being an idiot."

"Yeah? How so?"

"She told me she's going to ask Adm. Harte for an immediate and permanent transfer to a carrier as soon as her convalescent leave is up."

"Does Steve know about this?"

"I don't think so. I think she's planning on running as far and as fast as she can as soon as she can."

"He won't let her. Not this time. What's with her anyway? The man took leave from the task force, flew half way around the world, _put his life in serious danger_, and saved her from a one-way ticket out of here."

"Hello? She's more scared of having a serious relationship with Steve than she is of dying. She's put the wall back up, Danny, and I'm not sure even Steve can tear it down this time."

"Okay, we need a plan. How much leave does she have?"

"Thirty days, and she really does have a full thirty days this time. What plan? You can't be thinking of interfering."

"Who? Me?"

"Danny."

"What?"

"This is so not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because it's their business."

"Family sticks together, Caroline. Family helps each other out. Besides, if she runs again, I'm not sure he'll be able to live with it and I don't want to be around when he 'crashes and burns.'"

(By the time the plane has taxied to a stop on the tarmac, the group of people waiting for them has walked outside and is waiting at the bottom of the steps. Sam's bruises are still apparent but have faded considerably and, except for the slightly haunted look in her eyes, she looks good. Caroline grabs and hugs first Sam and then Steve, and Sam gets hugs from Danny, Kono, and Chin as well. The Governor and Adm. Harte express their pleasure that both Sam and Steve are back and in one piece and then leave the group to attend a meeting on base. Kono and Chin went by Steve's and picked up Sam's Porsche and, after telling his team he'll see them later, Steve and Sam head to his house. They're both very quiet on the way to Steve's house, but Sam is very aware of the concerned looks Steve repeatedly casts in her direction on the drive. Once they reach his house, Sam tells him she's very tired and wants to take a nap and he just stands in the bedroom door and watches as she slips out of her clothes, into an oversized tee shirt, and into his bed. Sam turns on her side presenting him with her back and he stands there leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest for a good, long while. Finally, Steve walks out onto the deck where he stands at the railing watching the waves crash against the shore as his anger slowly builds. Silent tears escape Sam's eyes and run down her face as she lies in Steve's bed and pretends to be asleep. She knows that he's standing there watching her, and she very much wishes she could reach out to him and have him hold her. Her heart is breaking, but she just can't bring herself to let go of her fear. Finally, long after Steve has walked outside, Sam cries herself to sleep.)


	24. Chapter 24

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 3, 2010

(Danny has a long talk with Kono and Chin and shares the information Caroline gave him about Sam's plans. Needless to say, they are just as distressed about Sam leaving Steve again as Danny, and they are both in agreement with him that they need to come up with a game plan to keep her in Hawaii. None of them, however, can think of anything plausible.)

"What are we going to do, guys? If Sam leaves, it will devastate Steve. I mean, it's obvious he's in love with her."

"I don't get it. She's already admitted she loves him, and if she knows he loves her, why is she even thinking about leaving."

"Whoa. Say that again, Chin."

"What?"

"_Does_ she know? Has he told her he loves her? As in actually _said_ the words?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"C'mon, Kono, you're a woman. If you're in love with a man, don't you want to know whether or not he's in love with you?"

"Well, yeah. Surely he's told her. Hasn't he?"

"Hang on". . .(Danny pulls out his phone and hits the speed dial for Steve.)

"What?"

"Have you told her?"

"Who? What?"

"Sam, you imbecile! Have you told Sam you're in love with her?"

"Danny, you know what?"

"Shut. Up. And. Listen! Sam's going to ask Adm. Harte for a permanent transfer to a carrier as soon as her leave's up. She told Caroline so last night. If you want her, you'd better get your head on straight and do it quickly. One more time. Have you told Sam you love her?"

(But Steve has already hung up and is rapidly walking into the house and toward his bedroom. He finds Sam pulling a suitcase out of the closet. One look at her forlorn, tear-stained face and all the anger rushes out of Steve, and he mentally kicks himself because he knows _he_ is the cause of her pain. In two strides he has her in his arms and is kissing her senseless. After a few seconds of resistance, Sam gives up the fight and slides her arms around his neck. When he pulls back, fresh tears are spilling from her eyes and he gently wipes them away with his thumbs.)

"Sam, baby, I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot, a moron of the first order, and this is all my fault."

"Steve, don't."

"Let me finish, Sam, please?". . .(She looks intently at him for a few moments and then nods ever so slightly.) . ."I've been in love with you forever, and every time we've been together I've fallen that much farther. I told you that you'd gotten me through some pretty rough ops, and you have. There were a couple of times when I thought it might be easier to just give up but then I'd close my eyes and see your beautiful face, your sweet smile, and I _knew_ that I had to make it through the op just so I could see you, touch you, make love to you one more time. All these years, Sam, all these years you're the only woman I've touched; the only woman I've _wanted_. I can't get enough of you, I always want more. I want more _now_. I love you more than my next breath. Stay with me, Sam. Don't run away from me again; don't run away from us, please."

(The entire time Steve has been talking Sam's tears have been flowing freely and hope has been slowly building in her heart. She sees the truth of his words in his eyes, and feels her fear fading, but when she sees the tears in _Steve's_ eyes, she knows, she _knows_ that this, that they, were meant to be.)


	25. Chapter 25

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE **

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 7

, 2010

(Steve's heart is pounding so hard he's scared it will burst, but what has him more scared than he's ever been in his entire life is the fact that Sam hasn't spoken a word; hasn't so much as moved a muscle. For the first time in his life he truly understands what it means to "lay it all on the line", and he's praying like he's never prayed before. He raises a trembling hand to gently touch her face and knows that the next few minutes will change his life irrevocably.)

"I love you, Sam. I love you with everything I have in me. Stay here with me and let's see where this thing between us is going. Please, Sweetheart, because if you leave, it will kill me."

(Sam has never seen Steve like this; vulnerable, exposed, and she loves him all the more for it. She is still trying to absorb everything Steve's said but the one thing she heard loud and clear is that _he_ _loves_ _her_. Her voice is shaking when she finally responds.)

"Oh my God, Steve," (her voice breaks), "I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

(Relief floods through Steve as he pulls her back into his arms and fuses his mouth to hers. As much as he wants her, as desperate as he is to take her hard and fast, he is also determined to leave no doubt in her mind that she is his, _to leave his mark on her_ _soul_. He moves closer so that she is standing pressed up against him. Time seems to stand still as they look into each other's eyes and each sees the honest love in the other's. Ever so slowly, Steve lowers his head and presses sweet, light kisses to her forehead, her face, and her mouth, his hands gently cupping her face and then sliding down her neck to her shoulders. Her hands touch his face, exploring every plane and angle as if for the first time. Even though Steve's touch is very, very light, it is the most erotic thing Sam's ever felt, and an ache begins low in her body and spreads outward. Slipping her hands beneath his dark tee shirt, Sam runs them lightly over his tautly muscled back and shoulders and is rewarded when a shudder runs through his body. Gripping the bottom of his shirt, Sam slowly pulls it up and over his head, tossing it to the floor and trembling herself when the hard expanse of his muscled chest and shoulders are bared to her gaze. Within seconds, she has shoved his jeans to the floor to join his shirt. Just looking at Steve causes her breath to hitch, and she's no longer afraid to let him know exactly what he does to her, what he makes her feel. Before she can take a breath, Steve has taken both her hands in his and, one by one, takes each of her fingers into his mouth and licks them gently. Sam's breathing is becoming irregular and she closes her eyes and just _feels_. The sensations he's creating cause the muscles in her feminine core to clench with every stroke of his tongue against her skin. Once he's finished with her fingers, he slides one arm around her waist, his hand on her bottom pressing her into his erection so that she will know exactly how badly he wants her and, still holding one of her hands, licks his way up the sensitive flesh inside her arm from her wrist to her elbow. Sam's knees give way, and, if he were not holding her tightly to him, she would simply melt to the floor in a boneless mass. A loud gasp escapes Sam as Steve continues to lick his way from the inside of her elbow up her arm to her shoulder, her neck, her jaw, and, reaching her mouth, nibbles at her lower lip before plunging his tongue inside to begin a slow, torturous dance with hers. Sam tastes like warm honey, and he drinks her in like a man dying of thirst. Desire is coursing through Steve and he wants to be inside of her so badly he's shaking, but still he holds back determined to make this experience one Sam will never forget; one she will think about every waking moment for the rest of her life. Lifting her tee shirt up and over her head, Steve lowers his head and takes her nipple into his mouth before the shirt even hits the floor. Sam is panting now, and she grasps his shoulders to keep from collapsing on the spot. Small whimpers escape from her as he suckles first one breast and then the other, and she tries to reach down and wrap her hand around his arousal, but he won't allow it. As far as Steve is concerned, this is all about Sam; his needs come second. Easing her back onto the bed, Steve hooks one finger in the tiny pair of lacy, black bikini underwear she is wearing, pulls them down her long legs and drops them on the floor, and takes his time just looking at the erotic image before him.)

"You are so beautiful, Sam, so damned perfect. You make me feel things no other woman ever has. I need you so much, baby." (He kisses her again; softly and so sweetly it makes her heart ache.) "You're everything to me; you always will be."

(Sam sees the truth of his words in his eyes and her heart swells even more with love for this man. She tries to put her arms around his shoulders and pull him closer to her prone body, but he hasn't finished his assault on her senses. He doesn't even allow her the chance to say a word as he kisses her again, deeply this time, and uses the distraction to gently grasp both her wrists in his hands and pin them to the bed on either side of her head. Shifting over her body, Steve trails hot, wet kisses from her mouth down her jaw, her neck and then to her breasts where he uses his mouth to, once more, send her falling into a chasm of intense sensation. Sam is panting and twisting beneath Steve, but he will not relent. Releasing her wrists, he moves his hands down to firmly grasp her hips and pin her to the bed. Sliding slowly down her body, leaving a fiery trail with his mouth as he goes, he reaches her essence and settles there. The moment he touches her she tangles her fingers in his hair and literally screams his name; her back arching at the indescribable sensations tearing through her. Sam is panting and twisting beneath Steve, but he does not relent until, sobbing, she goes over the edge. Shards of multi-colored light explode behind Sam's eye and she is having trouble breathing. She desperately wants Steve to lose control just as she has, but she cannot so much as lift a finger at the moment. Moving back up her body, he reclaims her mouth and eases his body between her thighs, but _still_ he does not take her. Steve continues to plunder her mouth and then feasts upon her neck, and when her breathing has returned to a more normal state, he pulls back to look down into her passion-glazed eyes. When he has her full attention, then and only then, does he slowly slide into her welcoming warmth. The moment he is fully inside of her, intense spasms grip Sam as another orgasm hits her hard. She watches Steve's face in awe as he grits his teeth and holds on while her release sweeps over them both. Tears pool in her eyes at the infinite sweetness of what is happening between them, and she realizes that Steve is putting _his_ wants and needs after hers, that he's doing everything within his power to make their lovemaking good for her; the _best_ for her. Wanting him to know that she realizes what he's doing, that she loves him that much more for his efforts, Sam pulls his face down to hers and kisses him pouring every ounce of love and passion she's capable of into the kiss. Steve is physically hurting from holding back for so long, but he is too intent on worshipping Sam's body with his to care. He's had her body for a long time, but now he wants her heart, her soul; everything that _is_ Sam, and he's determined that there will be no doubt in anyone's mind that she truly belongs to him and him alone. He starts to move ever so slowly within her, nipping her throat, her shoulders and her breasts until she is begging him to end the sweet torture. Only when he cannot hold back any longer does he increase the tempo until she is meeting his every stroke, her nails clawing at his back, and their tongues mimicking the movements of their bodies. When she can no longer take it anymore, Sam rips her mouth from his and stares up into his beautiful eyes that are, at this moment in time, a turbulent shade of sea green.)

"Oh my God, Steve, you're killing me! Please!"

"That's it, Sam! Come on, Sweetheart, take me with you!"

"Oh, God . . Oh. My. God!"

(And just like that, they both shatter. Muscles clench, breathing is ragged and distorted, their bodies are sweat-slickened yet fit together so perfectly. It is many long minutes before either of them can move, and Sam protests and locks her arms around Steve when he would shift away from her. Tears are running freely from her emerald eyes and her body is _still_ trembling with aftershocks from the most stunningly intense orgasm she has ever experienced. Steve is dropping kisses all over her face and struggling to regain control of himself. Never before has he experienced anything like what he just did with Sam, never lost complete control of himself, and he makes a silent vow to himself that he will die before he lets her run away from him again.)


	26. Chapter 26

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX **

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 8, 2010

(Danny lets himself into Caroline's apartment with the key she gave him and finds her, where else, in the kitchen cooking. This time, Caroline is baking what looks suspiciously like chocolate brownies and Danny realizes, once again, just what a fortunate man he is to have met Caroline. She offers him a brilliant smile when he walks into the kitchen and pulls her back against him with his arms around her waist. Setting the cookie sheet she just took from the oven on the counter, Caroline turns around and slides her arms around his neck so she can greet him properly. By the time she's finished, Danny has decided that Hawaii is, indeed, a very pleasant place to live.)

"Have you talked to Sam this afternoon?"

"No, I figured they'd both be exhausted after everything they've been through this past week, so I thought I'd wait until she called me. . . Is everything okay?"

"I hope so. Kono and Chin and I figured out why Sam's been so determined to run away from Steve."

"Yeah? Why?"

"Because he hadn't told her he loved her."

"Get out of here."

"I'm serious."

"You are, aren't you? How'd you come up with that?"

"I told Kono and Chin what you said about Sam asking Adm. Harte for a permanent transfer to a carrier and Chin said something about not understanding how Sam could leave Steve if she loved him and knew he loved her. And that's when I got the idea that maybe she didn't know he loved her."

"Are you kidding me? How could she _not_ know?"

"It may have been obvious to you and me, and Kono, and Chin, and even Steve, but I swear, Caroline, I don't think Sam had a clue."

"Wow. That would explain a lot. So, what'd you do?"

"I called Steve and told him to get his head out of his ass and tell her."

"And?"

"And I don't know. He hung up on me."

"Well, that can't be good."

"You don't know Steve. He's a 'shoot first, ask questions later' kind of guy."

"That really can't be good."

"What was I thinking? What I meant to say was that Steve will do whatever it takes to make sure that Sam knows he's in love with her. If she leaves now, it won't be because he hasn't told her how he feels."

"Okay, then. Guess it's up to Sam now, but she's a smart woman. I think everything will work out just fine, and the right people will end up with . . the right people."

"Yeah, about that. . . Tomorrow's Saturday and it's my weekend to have Grace. I'd like for you to meet her. That is, is you're up for it."

"I'd love to meet your daughter, Danny, but are you sure Grace is up for it? I mean, is she going to be okay with her father being with a woman who's not her mother?"

"She's okay with her mother being with a man who's not her father. She's a smart kid, Caroline, takes after her father. She'll love you."

(Danny's choice of words isn't lost on Caroline, but she lets it go. After all, they've only known each other a week and Caroline is a little wary of getting serious with any man anyway; at least this quickly. Keeping her reservations to herself, she gives him a beautiful smile and a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to her brownies.)

"Okay, so what's the game plan?"

"Kono's surfing in an exhibition at the Banzai Pipeline near Sunset Beach tomorrow and we've all been invited. Grace has been bugging me for surfing lessons, but I'm not quite ready to go there, so I though maybe she'd like to watch Kono and the other pros, maybe ask a few questions, and, hopefully, decide surfing isn't really what she wants to do."

"And just why don't you want Grace to learn to surf? It's the state sport of Hawaii. Even I know how to surf."

"Really? Wow, I'd love to see you on a surf board."

"Don't change the subject, Romeo. Why don't you want Grace to learn to surf?"

"I don't really want Grace doing anything involving sharks, skin cancer, and my daughter in a bikini."

"You don't seem to have a problem with me in a bikini."

"That's different. You're not my daughter, thank God."

"You're a prude, Danny Williams!" (Caroline laughs out loud as the thought strikes her that he is most certainly _not_ a prude; at least with her.) "Grace is going to grow up one day, Danny, and she is going to wear a bikini, and guys are going to be swarming all over her, and there isn't going to be a thing you can do about it."

"Really? You had to remind me?"

"Just sayin'. You know, you're not the first father who wants to protect his little girl from the cold, harsh realities of life, and you won't be the last." (Danny sees the shadow that fleetingly touches Caroline's eyes and he wonders what put it there, but wisely chooses to let it go for the moment.) "But you've got to learn that you can't always take care of Grace, Danny. The best thing you can do for her is teach her how to take care of herself. 'Course, I'm sure she'll pick up the smart-assed attitude with no problem."

"I do not have a smart-assed attitude!" (Then he sees the "you've got to be kidding me" look she throws his direction.) "Okay, maybe just a little smart-assed attitude, but, hey, it comes in handy in my line of work."

"Whatever. What time is this thing in the morning?"

"Kono's surfing at ten, so I thought we'd pick Grace up around eight, go have breakfast so you two can get to know each other before we head to the beach."

"You want me to go with you to pick her up?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

"No. I just . . . How many other women have you taken to your ex-wife's to pick up Grace?"

"You're the first."

"O-kay. You sure this is going to be okay? I mean, I know you and Rachel don't exactly have the best of relationships, and I don't want to be the cause of any more animosity or anything,."

"Caroline, Rachel divorced me, married Step-Stan, took my daughter and moved all the way across the country. You honestly think you could cause any more trouble than she already has?"

"Point taken. So, okay. I made dessert so you get to take me out to dinner.


	27. Chapter 27

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 8, 2010

(Sam and Steve are lying in the middle of his bed arms and legs entwined; her head resting on his shoulder, his hand running lazily up and down her arm; his fingers lightly caressing her highly sensitized skin. Her hand rests on his chest and his other hand lies on top of it, his thumb gently rubbing over the top of her hand and her fingers; touching her as if he cannot get enough. Sam has never felt so loved, so cherished, so truly happy in her life and she wonders why it took her so long to realize that Steve was in love with her. She's an idiot, a bonafide, classical definition of an idiot. That's got to be the explanation because Steve made it plain, in no uncertain terms, exactly how he feels about her. Just thinking about how he just made love to her makes her want to cry with the sweetness, the intensity of love, he demonstrated with every touch, every word, every look. She knows she owes him an explanation for her behavior and decides to acknowledge her stupidity.)

"Steve."

"Yeah?"

"I owe you an apology."

"For?"

"Running away from you, being totally blind as far as our relationship was concerned, hurting you; take your pick. I'm guilty of them all."

"Sam, it's my fault. If I had told you how I felt sooner I wouldn't have almost lost you."

"No, Steve, you did nothing wrong. It's me. I should have known you loved me. God knows, you've done everything possible to show me you loved me."

"I should have _told_ you, Sam."

"I should have _known_, Steve."

(To her complete surprise, he starts laughing.)

"Are we going to have a fight about who screwed up?"

(She can't help it, she starts laughing, too.)

"Oh my God, I hope not! It's just that I . . I've never been in love before and I was scared. I've been alone my whole life. I was afraid of screwing up our friendship. If I'd lost you, . . "

"But you didn't lose me. I didn't lose you, either, thank God. I don't ever want to lose you, Sam. I wasn't kidding earlier; it would kill me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Steve. I have thirty days of leave and I intend to stay right here for all of them."

"And then?"

"I'm going to ask Adm. Harte for an assignment at Pearl. Caroline's assigned to the stand-by flight unit based there, and she likes it just fine."

"Sure you wouldn't miss being in the middle of all the action on a carrier?"

"I believe I've seen enough 'action' in the last few weeks to last me a while."

"Won't get an argument from me there."

"When I agreed to be the courier for this last op, Adm. Harte pretty much told me I could name my next assignment. Think I'll take him up on it and ask for Pearl."

"Sam, are you doing this for me or is it really what you want to do?"

(She pushes herself up on her elbow so that she can look down into his beautiful eyes and doesn't hesitate with her answer.)

"I'm doing it because I don't think I can breathe let alone fly a fighter jet if I'm not with you, Steve. You're my whole world and nothing, _nothing_ else matters if I can't be with you."

"That's my girl."

(And he pulls her down and rolls her beneath him so that he can show her just how much he approves of her decision . . . Caroline gives Danny directions to a small but very nice restaurant she knows of that serves authentic Italian food. Needless to say, Danny is completely delighted. Once they are seated and have ordered a bottle of wine, Danny looks across the candlelit table and is hit by how beautiful Caroline really is and he realizes their relationship may be starting to be more than just casual.)

"What?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking how beautiful you are in the candle light."

"Well. That's certainly a great way to start off the evening. What brought that on?"

"You are beautiful, Caroline. All the time; not just in candle light."

"Careful, Romeo, you're starting to get a little deep here."

"And if I am?"

(There it is again, the shadow of something that flits across Caroline's expression. Danny really wants to ask her what's wrong, but decides to hold off. Caroline, however, has withdrawn somewhat and that has Danny worried.)

"Hey, I didn't mean to put a damper on things."

"Four years ago, I was engaged. The guy was a jet jock and I should have known better, but you can't help who you fall in love with, you know? Anyway, I thought the sun rose and set on this moron. Everyone, including Sam, tried to tell me I was making a mistake, but I wouldn't listen. I have to give Sam credit, once I decided to marry Ken, she really gave me Hell; told me he was six kinds of bad news, even gave me the names of other women he was sleeping with while we were dating."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, and I told Sam to keep her nose out of my business."

"Double ouch."

"Sam's a good friend and she did as I asked although I could tell it was killing her to do so. I'm damned lucky she didn't write me off permanently."

"So what happened? You obviously didn't marry him."

"Three days before we were supposed to get married, I got called out on an op. I was gone for two days, and when I got back, . . ."

"You don't have to tell me this, Caroline."

"Yes, I do. . . I got back to my apartment around two o'clock in the morning. I didn't call Ken when I got back to the base because I didn't want to wake him up. When I walked in, I heard noises coming from the bedroom. Ken and one of the Air Traffic Controllers were in _my_ bed screwing like rabbits. She had the decency to grab her clothes and get the Hell out of my apartment. Ken just looked at me . . ."

"Caroline."

"Ken just looked at me and said, 'Too bad you ran her off; the three of us could have had a really good time.' Needless to say, I gave him his ring back, he got dressed and left. I've had a hard time getting close to anyone ever since. I just wanted you to know, Danny, because I really, really like you, and I just thought you should know."

"Okay. So we'll take this slow and easy, but you should know, Caroline, that not all guys are scumbags like your pilot."

"I know." (She gives him a very sweet smile.) "I've already figured out that you're one of the good guys; in more ways than one."


	28. Chapter 28

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 8, 2010

**A/N: This story has been so intense up until now that I decided to "lighten up" a little. The next little bit of the story is, hopefully, going to be pure fun. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and sent me private messages. Your encouragement and support mean the world to me! Michelle**

(Saturday morning brings a beautiful blue sky full of white fluffy clouds and plenty of sunshine. Sam and Steve get to the beach shortly before nine o'clock in the morning and locate Chin. He has "staked out" an expanse of sand where they'll have a good vantage point, and they quickly put several blankets down along with their coolers. Chin and Steve are talking when Sam steps out of her cut off shorts and pulls her sleeveless tee shirt over her head, and Chin laughs out loud at the look on Steve's face when Sam's down to her yellow bikini. Steve still has a slightly dazed look on his face when Caroline, Danny, and Grace arrive. It would appear that Caroline and Grace have hit it off quite well as they are talking and laughing easily when they join the others.)

"Hi, Uncle Chin!"

"Aloha, Grace. What's got you all excited this morning?"

"I have a new friend! Her name's Caroline and she really likes my Dad 'cause she came with him to pick me up this morning. . . Hi, Steve."

"Hi, Grace. I have someone I want you to meet, too. . . Grace, this is Sam."

"Sam's a boy's name and you're way too pretty to have a boy's name."

"Why, thank you, Grace. Actually, 'Sam' is short for Samantha."

"Oh, I guess that's okay. Do you know my other new friend, Caroline? She's a R.I.O. in the Navy."

"As a matter of fact, I do.. I'm in the Navy, too."

"Really? Are you a R.I.O, like Caroline?"

"Nope, I'm a pilot. I fly fighter jets." 

"This is so cool!"

(Grace Williams is a big hit with Sam and Caroline, and they're so taken with Grace that they're practically ignoring the guys. Chin doesn't help matters when he chimes in with his opinion.)

"Just wait until Kono's through surfing. You know she adores Grace. The three of us might as well be on another planet."

"This is good. I really want Grace and Caroline to like each other."

"Looks like you got your wish, Danno."

"Really? With the 'Danno' thing again?"

"Hey, Dad, after I learn to surf can I learn to fly?"

"Whoa, Grace. Hang on there."

"I'll teach her, Danny."

"Thanks, Sam, really. Just what I needed."

"Well, she does have to be a little older before I actually take her up, but, if she's willing to study really hard and do the work, she can start ground school now."

"I'll help her with that, Sam. It'll be fun."

"Thanks, Caroline. We could make it a 'girl's project'. We can get Kono in on it, too."

"Dad, I really, really like Sam and Caroline!"

(Somehow, things have steamrolled right over Danny in the last three minutes, and he has totally lost control. He helplessly turns to Steve and Chin, both of whom are trying their damnedest not to burst out laughing, and sends them a silent appeal for help. Taking pity on him, Steve tries to redirect everyone's attention.)

"I think Kono's getting ready to make her first run."

"Can I sit with you and Sam, Caroline?"

"Of course, you can, Grace. We can tell you about all everything you have to learn in ground school."

(Caroline casts a mischievous grin in Danny's direction and it is then he realizes that she and Sam have been playing him the whole time. He casts an accusatory glare at Steve and Chin, but both of them give him perfectly innocent looks in return. Chin joins Grace and Caroline as they settle themselves on one of the blankets, and Sam touches Danny's arm as she passes him on the way to where Steve is standing.)

"I really will teach Grace to fly if she wants to learn, but she has to be older before I'll take her up, and ground school is tough for a lot of adults let alone a nine year old. It'll take her awhile, okay? And, by the way, your daughter is absolutely adorable."

"Thanks, Sam, and don't be surprised if she takes you up on your offer in a few years."

(Danny walks over and sits down with the others while Sam walks into the circle of Steve's muscular arms and slides her arms around his neck. He looks at her with a playful smile on his handsome face.)

"You and Caroline should be ashamed of yourselves. Danny's tied up in a knot."

"Danny will be fine.


	29. Chapter 29

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 9 2010

(Steve looks down into Sam's beautiful eyes, which are sparkling this morning like true emeralds, and he's lost. Wishing they were still at his house, in his bed, instead of standing in the middle of a crowded beach, he kisses her with as much passion as he dares in a public place. When he pulls back, he sees the heat in her gaze and wants to groan out loud. Instead, he offers her a sexy little smile and a look which promises all kinds of wonderful things once he gets her alone.)

"So, about that house you were going to look for, I've changed my mind. I think you should look for an apartment instead. Easier to get out of a lease than sell a house."

"Really, and why would I want to get out of a lease?"

"So you can move in with me. I would suggest you do that now, but you do not need a 'Conduct Unbecoming' blemish on your otherwise spotless record with the Navy."

"The only way I could move in with you and _not_ get in trouble with the Navy is if we were . . .Whoa, Steve, slow down. I'm . . .I'm not sure I'm ready to go there yet."

(He studies her for a few moments and realizes that he might have just made a big tactical error. There is definitely a look in her eyes that he doesn't like, but the good news is that she's not trying to back away. Pushing his worry back into its cage, he plants a kiss squarely on her mouth and smiles reassuringly.)

"Okay. No pressure. I just . . I almost lost you once, Sam. I do not want to go there ever again."

"No problem. I don't want to lose you, either, Steve."

"Hey! If you two are gonna' watch Kono's run you'd better get over here."

"Coming, Danny. . . We do need to talk about this, Steve, but we need to do it when we're alone."

"I've got other things in mind for us to do when we're alone, Sam."

"I'll just bet you do."

(Kono, although no longer on the professional circuit, hasn't lost a bit of her ability, and delivers two excellent surfing runs to the delight of the crowd. Once the surfing exhibition is completed and Kono has joined the group, Grace announces she would like it if they could have their own, private picnic on the beach. Steve suggests they go to the beach at his house so they can have access to the kitchen, bathrooms, and plenty of towels, and they all meet up there. Grace is having a wonderful time playing in the water with Sam, Caroline, and Kono, and Steve, Danny, and Chin Ho are enjoying watching from the blankets they've put down on the sand.)

"Grace is having a great time. I'm glad I decided to introduce her to Caroline."

"You really like Caroline."

"Yeah, Chin, I do."

"Be careful, Brah, you've only known her a week."

"Which is long enough to know that she's not a superficial kind of girl. There's way more to Caroline Thrasher than meets the eye."

"Sam's an excellent judge of character, and she's been friends with Caroline since they were twelve years old. I think you may be on to something here, Danny."

"Grace is the deciding factor."

"In that case, I'd say you have nothing to worry about."

(Chin's assessment seems to be dead on because Caroline is swinging Grace around in the surf and they are both laughing as the spray splashes all over Sam and Kono. Danny hasn't seen his daughter this animated in a long time, and his heart does a funny little flip-flop when his gaze moves to Caroline. He decides he needs to have a talk with Sam, and, when she heads up to the house to start making lunch, Danny tells Caroline and Kono he'll help Sam so they can continue playing with Grace. Once they're in the kitchen, he broaches the subject.)

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Danny. What's on your mind?"

"Caroline. I like her, Sam, a lot. I mean, I know we've only know each other a week, but I really like her. She's gorgeous, she's funny, got a wicked sense of humor, she's great in . . . well, um, she's great."

"Careful, Danny, your lust is showing." (Sam laughs but realizes that Danny wants to have a serious conversation.) "Caroline's the best female friend I've ever had. She's honest, loyal, trustworthy, OMG, I'm making her sound like man's best friend! She's a good person, Danny. She's been there for me more than once, and I know she'd do anything she could for people she cares about if she thought they needed her."

"Yeah, I picked up on all that. That's why I decided to introduce her to Grace."

"Caroline's always been great with kids. What am I saying? Caroline's always been great with people, period. Even when . . ."

"Even when the jerk she was engaged to turned out to be a prick?"

"Told you about that, did she?"

"Yeah. Personally, I think the guy's an idiot, but, hey, Caroline's a lot better off without him."

"Danny, if you're asking me if Caroline's worth the effort, the answer is yes. Does she have baggage? Yes. Is she cautious about getting into a serious relationship? Yes. If she does get into one will she be totally committed? Absolutely. Will I hurt you if you hurt her? Most definitely."

"Whoa, Sam. I have no intention of hurting her."

"Do you think you'd even be standing here if I thought you would? I've only known you a week, Danny, but Steve says you're a good guy."

"Really? Steve said that?"

"Yes, he really did, and if he said it, he believes it. . . Caroline's spent more time with you in the last week than she has with anyone else in the last year, Danny. True, a good bit of that time there was some serious stress involved for all of us, but Caroline wouldn't have given you the time of day if she weren't really interested."

"Well, that's a relief."

"My advice is to take things slow and easy; don't push her too hard or too fast. Just . . . let it happen. If the two of you are meant to be together, you will be. If not, at least you can both walk away on friendly terms."

(Danny gives Sam a kiss on the cheek before picking up a plate of sandwiches to take out to the deck.)

"Thanks, Sam. I'm glad you and Steve were able to work things out."

"I love him, Danny. I can't imagine my life without him."

"News flash for you, he needs you, too."


	30. Chapter 30

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 9, 2010

(Caroline walks onto the deck as Danny is setting down the plate of sandwiches and she says something to him that sends him walking down to the beach. Caroline walks into the kitchen just as Sam is hanging up the phone.)

"Hey, are you on duty Monday?"

"Nope. I don't have to go in until 0600 Tuesday morning."

"Good. I'm meeting with a real estate agent Steve recommended at 0900 Monday morning to look at properties. You can go with me."

"What are you looking at; houses or apartments?"

(Caroline has been cutting up tomatoes for the salad and, when she doesn't get a response turns around to find Sam staring out the window toward the beach with a strange look on her face.)

"Sam. Sam! Are you looking for a house or an apartment?"

"Um, that's a good question."

"You're meeting with a real estate agent but you don't know what you want to look at? What's up with that?"

(Again, no response and Sam is still staring down toward the beach; toward Steve. Caroline puts down the knife she was using and walks over in front of Sam; between Sam and the window. When Sam finally realizes Caroline's standing right in front of her, she shakes herself and returns to the salad dressing she was mixing. Rolling her eyes, Caroline resumes the task of cutting up the tomatoes.)

"What's going on with you, Girlfriend? I get the feeling I'm in this kitchen all by myself."

"I don't know."

"How about we start over? We're going to meet a real estate agent at 0900 Monday morning to look at . . .?"

"Steve."

"Sam, Steve is standing right there on the beach. I can see him clearly from here. We do not have to meet with a real estate agent to see Steve. Now, are we going to look at houses or apartments Monday morning?"

"Oh my God."

"All right, where is it? What did you hit it on? Are you bleeding?"

"Caroline, what the Hell are you talking about?"

"What am I tal . . .Samantha, you are making absolutely no sense whatsoever! I ask you if we're going to look at houses or apartments and you start babbling about Steve. I want to know where your head injury is because you've obviously got one!"

"I do not have a head injury!"

"Then what are we going to look at Monday; houses or apartments?"

"God help me, Caroline, but I don't know."

"And why don't you know?"

"Steve."

"Back to him again, are we?"

"Oh my God."

"How about I go get Steve? Maybe he can make some sense out of this!"

"NO!"

"No? What's going on here, Sam? What has Steve said or done that's got you so confused?"

"He wants me to rent an apartment because it would be easier to get out of a lease than sell a house."

"Of course it would. But why would you want to get out of a lease or sell a house unless you were going to move in with him."

"Exactly."

"Wait a minute. Steve knows the Navy would bring you up on an Article 32 for 'Conduct Unbecoming An Officer' if anyone found out you were living with him unless you were marri . . . OH. MY. GOD!"

"EXACTLY!"

"Steve asked you to marry him?"

"Not in so many words."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I wasn't ready to go there yet."

"Are you insane?"

"No, just scared."

"Really? You're going there again? Honestly, Sam, did you not learn one, single thing over the past week?"

"As I recall, you didn't listen when everyone tried to tell you about Ken Singletary!"

"Not the same thing and you know it! Steve McGarrett is nothing like Ken Singletary, and that was a low blow, by the way!"

"Yes, it was, and I am so very sorry."

"Sam, Honey, what are you afraid of? One of the best-looking, sexiest men on the planet is head over heels in love with you; not to mention he's highly intelligent, exceedingly brave, and he traveled halfway around the world to rescue you from a band of terrorists who were going to kill you!"

"It's not him, Caroline. It's me! I don't know the first thing about being a wife! What if we did get married and I made a complete mess of things? I'd rather cut my own heart out than hurt Steve!"

"Don't you think you'd hurt him more by keeping him at arm's length?"

"I don't know what to think. . . The only example of a truly happy marriage I had was my parents, and you know how good their marriage was. What if I can't live up to that?"

"Who says you have to, Sam? You're not your mother and Steve is not your father. You've always had all these expectations of what a happy marriage is supposed to be like, but you can't base the relationship you have with Steve on someone else's life, Sam. You just can't do it."

"I love him so much."

"I know you do. Listen to me, Sam. If you and Steve weren't meant to be together, if your relationship were just based on sex or the fact that you both love to scuba dive or any number of other things, I'd tell you to have your fun and move on, but what you and Steve have doesn't come along every day. I'd give my right arm to have a man look at me the way Steve looks at you. Sweetie, don't throw this chance God has give you away."

(Sam looks at Caroline, then at Steve, and back at Caroline again, and her eyes are clear and her voice strong when she finally responds.)

"Apartments. We're definitely going to look at apartments."

"Well, then," (Caroline is grinning from ear to ear), "call the real estate agent back and cancel the appointment. I have a huge two bedroom apartment and you can move in any time you like."


	31. Chapter 31

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 9, 2010

(The group from the beach gets back to the house about the time Sam and Caroline take the salad and iced tea out to the deck, and Grace is beyond thrilled because Kono taught her how to float on a surfboard all by herself. Grace makes sure that, since she just spent a great deal of time with Kono, she sits between Sam and Caroline at the table.)

"Are there a lot a girls who get to fly planes in the Navy, Sam?"

"A few. Not as many girls as there are boys, though."

"So, if I wanted to be a Navy pilot once I learn how to fly, I could?"

"Not so fast there, young lady. You have to learn to fly first, and you still have a few years to go before you can do that."

"But I _could_ fly planes for the Navy one day, couldn't I?"

"Sure you could, but you'd better start taking lots of Math classes right now."

"Math?"

"Pilots have to be really good at Math."

"Oh. Well, how about being a R.I.O., Caroline?"

"Have to take a lot of Math to be a R.I.O., too, Grace."

"Oh. Maybe I'll think about it for a while."

(Danny sends both young women a "Thank you so much!" look across the table, and Grace changes the subject.)

"Steve, is Sam your girlfriend?"

"Yes, she is, Grace."

"So how long have you liked her?"

"Well, Sam and I have known each other for a long time."

"I know that. My Dad said you've been friends for years and years, but how long have you _liked_ her?"

(Although there are smiles on the faces of the other adults around the table, Steve has a very solemn expression on his face when he looks first at Grace and then at Sam.)

"I fell in love with Sam the day I met her, Grace, and I've come to love her more with every day I've known her."

"Wow. That's so cool!"

(And by now, Sam also has a solemn expression on her face as she gazes back at Steve; their eyes communicating what their hearts are feeling as Grace turns to Sam.)

"Did you know you loved Steve when you met him, too, Sam?"

"Yeah, Grace, I think I did."

"Wow. This is really cool! Dad, is Caroline _your_ girlfriend?"

"Uh, Caroline and I just met a week ago, Grace."

"But Sam and Steve fell in love the day they met, Dad."


	32. Chapter 32

**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 9, 2010

(For all of about ten seconds there is absolute silence at the table as all the adults scramble to come up with a response to Grace's observation. Danny, bless his heart, has a "deer in the headlights" expression on his face, and even Caroline looks uncertain. Demonstrating why she's such an awesome fighter pilot, able to think quickly and make decisions in potentially dangerous situation, Sam initiates an immediate "evade and escape" op.)

"Steve and I had a lot in common when we first met, Grace. We were both on Active Duty with the Navy, I'm a fighter pilot and Steve's a S.E.A.L. and both those jobs can get pretty intense at times, we were both used to being at home one day and halfway around the world the next, and we had a lot of the same friends. So, in a way, we knew a lot about each other before we ever met. Caroline and your Dad aren't in the same situation. They literally just met a week ago so they're still learning things about one another."

(The utter relief on Caroline's and Danny's faces would be laughable in other circumstances, but no one so much as cracks a smile. Grace looks from Sam to Steve to Caroline to her Dad and back at Sam again while she thinks over everything Sam said. Finally, that precious smile bursts forth on her face and everyone breathes a sigh of relief.)

"Okay. . . Can we go back down to the beach now? I want to float on Kono's surf board again."

"Come on, Kiddo, I'll take you while everybody else cleans up."

"Thanks, Uncle Chin!" (and the two go off hand in hand.)

"You're an absolute genius, Sam."

"No, I'm not, Danny, but I was a nine year old girl once."

"So was I, but I went completely blank. Thanks for the save."

"You went blank because you're one of the two people we were discussing, Caroline. Kono, on the other hand, has no excuse."

"Are you kidding? I was waiting to see how Danny was going to get out of this. You guys head on back down to the beach. I've got this."

(Kono insists on cleaning up while they go back down to the beach so Sam, Steve, Caroline, and Danny head that direction. Sam and Steve decide to see who can get to the water first and take off running, but Caroline and Danny take their time.)

"Sorry about that. Grace can be . . Grace is . ."

"Grace is nine, Danny. She doesn't understand adult relationships, thank God. It's okay."

"So you're not freaked out or anything?"

"Why would I be?" (she stops walking and turns to face him.) "Sam said it perfectly. We just met a week ago and we're learning about one another. It would probably be easier if you didn't have a daughter, but you do, and, quite frankly, Grace is amazing. I don't have a problem with this, Danny, I really don't."

"Okay."

"Why don't you bring Grace over to my apartment tonight for dinner? We can watch a movie and finish off those brownies I made."

"You're an amazing woman, you know that? Most women would run screaming from a man with a young child, but you, you invite us over for dinner and brownies." (he leans over and the kiss he gives her is anything but quick) "Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	33. Chapter 33

**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 10, 2010

(The afternoon is spent at the beach and Grace is beyond delighted when both Sam and Caroline, along with Kono, actually surf. Neither of them is that bad at it, and Steve and Danny gain a whole new appreciation for their ladies' abilities. When the sun starts to set, Caroline and Danny, citing the need to get ready for their dinner and movie date with Grace head off to Caroline's. Kono and Chin aren't far behind, and Sam and Steve are finally alone. They grill steaks out on the deck and eat outside as the sun sets over the ocean. When Steve walks back outside with another bottle of wine, Sam shoots him a sexy little grin as he pours her another glass.)

"Trying to get me drunk and have your way with me, Sailor?"

"I don't have to get you drunk, Beautiful."

"Nope. You can have your way with me anytime you want."

"So, about the house thing. Did you make an appointment with the real estate agent?"

"I did, but then I cancelled it. Caroline and I talked while we you guys were down at the beach. I'm going to move in with Caroline; at least that will be my legal address. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be staying right here most of the time."

"I'm pretty sure you are, too. Are you okay with this, Sam?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"God, NO! I just want you to be at peace with this. I don't want you to think you have to stay here because _I_ want you to, I want you stay here because it's what _you_ want."

(Steve looks totally adorable sitting in his chair, his elbows resting on his wide-spread knees, leaning forward towards her and with such a serious expression on his face. Sam sets her wine glass on the table, slips out of her chair and onto her knees in front of him and places one hand on top of both of his while gently touching his face with the other.)

"I _do_ want to stay here, Steve, I want to stay with you. This is where I want to be for as long as you want me."

"Then you're going to be here for the rest of your life, Sam, because I'll never stop wanting you. Up until a week ago, I was willing to see you, to be with you whenever we could work it out, but not anymore. I don't want to see you every few months for a few days at a time; it's just not enough. I want to walk in the door and know you're here, I want to lie on the beach or sit out here on the deck and watch the sunrise with you, I want to go to sleep and wake up holding you, I want . . ."

(He stops himself and looks away and when he looks back at her, she senses there's more he wants to say but is hesitant to do so. They look at each other for a few moments, and Sam realizes exactly what it is Steve wants to say to her. Fear skitters across her heart because she honestly doesn't know how she'll react if he voices what he's thinking. Steve senses her fear and forces the thought that's first and foremost in his mind back to the corner it's occupied for quite some time. Sam realizes the effort he's making, and her heart is heavy because she's the cause of his frustration.)

"I love you, Steve. Just . . be patient with me, please. I need to get used to this, to us being together, before I can even think of anything else."

"I know you do, Baby. I promise you that I won't pressure you into anything you're not ready for."

(Grace is having herself one spectacular day. First she met Caroline and Sam and they told her all about flying, then she got to watch Kono surf and learned how to float on a surfboard, then she got to play in the water with everybody, then Caroline made the best pizza and brownies she ever tasted, and now she's lying on Caroline's sofa with her head in her Dad's lap and her feet in Caroline's watching a Hannah Montana movie.)

"I had a great time today, Daddy."

"I'm glad, Monkey."

"Can we hang out with Sam and Steve and Kono and Uncle Chin again?" (she yawns)

"Sure we can."

"And we are going to hang out with Caroline again, aren't we?" (bigger yawn)

"Yes, Grace, we most certainly are."

"Caroline?"

"Yes, Grace?"

"You're really pretty, and a really good cook." (great, great big yawn)

"Thank you, Grace. I think you're really pretty, too."

"You do?"

"I do."

"Thank you, Caroline."

"Your welcome, Grace."

(And Grace Williams is down for the count. Caroline carefully moves her feet so she can get a light blanket and puts it over Grace's sleeping form. Danny looks over at Caroline with an expression of pure gratitude on his face.)

"You're really good with her."

"She's easy to be good with. She's a great kid, Danny."

"Think you can stand hanging out with us tomorrow, too?"

"Absolutely."


	34. Chapter 34

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 11, 2010

(Long after Steve has fallen asleep, Sam lies on her side watching him with one thought running through her head: Steve came very close to asking her to marry him tonight. Restless, Sam slips out of the bed, pulls on Steve's discarded button down shirt, and walks out onto the deck. There is a soft breeze blowing in off the ocean and it gently lifts Sam's hair from her face as she stands at the railing, closes her eyes, and tries to clear her mind. If Steve had proposed to her, what would she have said? Why can she not make one, simple, clear-cut decision that, given her feelings for Steve, should be obvious? She knows that Steve is frustrated and, if she's really honest with herself, he's hurt; _she's_ causing that hurt, but can't seem to help herself. It's as if, because she's been alone most of her life, she doesn't know how to let anyone else in; not even Steve.)

"What the Hell is _wrong_ with me?"

"Sam."

(So caught up in her thought is she that Sam doesn't hear Steve, doesn't know he is right behind her until he speaks and her surprise is evident on her face when she turns around to find him standing less then two feet from her.)

"Oh, God, did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"No, I am. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable today. I should have realized that you weren't ready to . . . Come back to bed, Sam, it's late."

"Are we okay, Steve?"

"Of course, we are, Sweetheart. Come on, I've got a sure cure for your insomnia."

(Danny took Grace back to his apartment shortly after she fell asleep and now he stands at the window alternating between watching his precious baby girl sleep and looking out into the night. Watching Caroline with Grace today, hearing Caroline tell him quite frankly that she had no problem dealing with Grace, and the fact that Grace seems quite taken with Caroline, give him a really good feeling. For the first time since moving to Hawaii, Danny feels like his life may be on the right track. Not caring that it's late, he pulls out his cellular phone and dials Caroline's number. She answers on the second ring and doesn't sound the least bit sleepy.)

"Hey, Romeo, couldn't wait til tomorrow to hear my voice?"

"No. I couldn't."

"Wow."

"I just. . . I just needed to tell you that I'd like to see where this thing with us is going, Caroline."

"Thought that's what we were doing, Danny."

"No, we were 'thinking about it'. I want to do it. I need to know if you're willing, 'cause, if you're not, we need to end this now; before you or me or Grace gets in any deeper."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. I want to do it. I want to see where this, where we, go."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay."


	35. Chapter 35

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 11, 2010

(Sam awakens to the sensation of Steve nuzzling her neck and her nerve endings are instantly on full alert. Opening her eyes, she realizes sunlight is flooding his bedroom and a quick glance at the clock tells her it's a little after seven. Shifting slightly, she has absolutely no doubt as to his intentions as she feels the proof pressing against her bottom. Suddenly overcome by a fit of the giggles, Sam can't stop herself and laughs out loud. From behind her, she hears a slightly irritated note in Steve's voice.)

"Something funny?"

"Not funny. This is pure happiness you're hearing." (she turns over to face him.) "I love waking up with you. I could do this everyday for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, Beautiful, you could. You _will_ if I have anything to say about it."

"I love you, Steve."

"I love you, too, Sam."

"I don't deserve you."

"Too bad 'cause you're stuck with me."

"Did you mean what you told Grace yesterday? That you fell in love with me the day we met?"

"Yeah, I did. I took one look at you and knew that no other woman would ever be able to measure up."

"I can't believe that you didn't . . that you haven't . ."

"That I haven't so much as looked at another woman after the first time we made love? Why is that so hard to believe? You didn't sleep with any other men."

"Of course, I didn't . .How the Hell did you know that?"

"Because I know you fell in love with me that day, too."

"I didn't even realize that for a while. How could you have known?"

"There are just some things that are meant to be, Sam, and you and I are one of them. The sooner you figure that out, the happier we'll both be."

"You're something else, know that?"

"Yeah, and don't you forget it, either."

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, Ma'am."

(But before things can go much further than a kiss, Sam's cellular phone rings. The Naval Officer in her will not allow her to ignore it, and, seeing that's it's Caroline, she answers.)

"You do realize that you're interrupting something, right?"

"Yeah, well, with the two of you when would I not be interrupting something? Listen, I thought you might like to come over here today and take a look at your new storage facility."

"Storage facility?"

"Yeah, you know, the place where you will be storing the bare minimum of your clothes, a couple of uniforms, your bedroom furniture, yadda, yadda, yadda, 'cause we both know that you're really going to be living at Steve's."

"Okay, okay, I get it.", (the sound of Sam's laughter makes Steve's heart do a funny little flip-flop), "How about after lunch?"

"After lunch is good. Grace and Danny are taking me out to lunch, but we should be back here around, I don't know, one-thirty?"

"One-thirty it is.", (she drops her phone on the bedside table and turns back toward Steve), "I'm going over to Caroline's to take a look at my new 'storage facility' this afternoon. Danny and Grace are going to be there, but you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I don't mind. I can keep Danny company while you and Caroline decide where to put furniture or whatever."

"Like it's really going to matter."

(But Steve's mind is working in overdrive and he's got an idea. Giving Sam a look that heats her blood, he pulls her to him and kisses her hard an fast. . . When Sam and Steve get to Caroline's the two women waste no time in looking over the extra bedroom and decide that they need to take some measurements. Danny volunteers to help them and Steve immediately jumps on the opportunity to take Grace out for a shaved ice. Telling Danny where they're going, he and Grace, totally excited because she gets to ride in Sam's Porsche, take off)

"I need your help, Grace."

"Really? With what?"

"Well, let me explain."

(By the time Grace and Steve get back to Caroline's apartment, they both look extremely pleased with themselves. Sam, Caroline, and Danny have finished taking measurements and have worked out a game plan for getting Sam's furniture into the room, and are also fairly pleased with their efforts. Grace wants to watch the movie she fell asleep ten minute into the night before, and the four adults obediently find seats in Caroline's great room to watch it with her. Sam and Caroline make popcorn and iced tea, and Sam finds herself sitting next to Grace on the sofa as Steve is sitting on one end and Grace has parked herself right next to him; the two of them exchanging conspiratorial looks all through the movie. The thought strikes Sam that Steve is really good with children and will make a great father one day, but on the heels of that thought comes a slight sensation of fear. Forcing the fear away, Sam silently tells herself to straighten up and get her act together before she really screws up. . . .)

.


	36. Chapter 36

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 11, 2010

(Steve heads off to work on Monday morning, and Sam and Caroline tackle the job of getting her bedroom furniture and the rest of her clothes out of storage. They take the majority of Sam's clothes and other personal things to Steve's and then move her bedroom furniture into the extra bedroom at Caroline's. . . Steve calls the office and tells Kono he's going to make a couple of stops before coming in and arrives at the office shortly after ten. After bidding everyone a cheerful good morning with a perpetual smile on his handsome face, he heads straight into his office and stays there until lunchtime. When he comes out of his office, he delivers a small envelope to each of his three team members. . . Sam and Caroline throw together a salad and iced tea for lunch at Caroline's and sit at the bar in her kitchen to eat.)

"I'm glad that's done! I didn't realize how long it was going to take us to move one room of furniture and some clothes."

"Some clothes? Good Lord, Sam, you've got enough clothes to dress half the women stationed at Pearl!"

"I do not. Okay, maybe a third of the women stationed at Pearl. Thank you, Caroline, for helping me move everything and for letting me have your extra bedroom."

"Just doing my part for Cupid."

"Yeah, about that. I am one seriously messed up human being."

"Yes, you are. What are you going to do, Sam? From everything you've told me, it's not going to be long before Steve asks you to marry him."

"What is wrong with me, Caroline? Why do I panic every time I think Steve's going to ask for a commitment?"

"Sam, Honey, you've already made a commitment to Steve whether you want to admit it or not. You're living with the man, for God's sake. That's pretty committed."

"I _am_ committed to Steve. At least, as committed as I can be right now. Okay. I need to reason this out logically. Give me your list of reasons I need to stop acting like an idiot."

"Steve McGarrett is honest, brave, smart, damned good-looking and sexy as Hell, not to mention the fact that _**he loves you**_. He's been extremely patient where you're concerned, Sam, and, frankly, I can't think of another man who would have been as patient for as long as he has. Think about this, Sam, really think about it; why would you _not_ want to marry this man?"

(When Sam responds, her voice is very soft and she has an expression on her face that makes Caroline's heart wrench for her friend.)

"I don't know."

"Sam, . ."

"I'm scared, Caroline. I do not want to hurt Steve, but I'm scared."

"Sam, you're the best friend I've ever had. You're more than a friend; you're like the sister I never had so I'm going to tell you exactly what I think about this situation. If what I have to say makes you angry or upsets you, I'm sorry, but I wouldn't be your friend if I didn't say it. If you cannot overcome this fear you have about marrying Steve, you need to end the relationship. Now, before you hurt him any more than you already have."

(The look on Sam's face is so stricken that Caroline almost wishes she could take the words back, but bites her tongue because she knows Sam needs to hear them.)

"End the relationship? That would _kill_ me, Caroline! I can't imagine never seeing Steve, or touching him, or . . . _I cannot end this, I can't!_"

"Then you'd better say 'yes' if he asks you to marry him because to do anything else will hurt both of you very badly."

(When Danny, Kono, and Chin get back to their offices from lunch, they each find the envelope Steve left for them. After they open them and read the contents, they each go looking for Steve but meet in the conference room before reaching his office with envelopes in hand. Chin speaks up first.)

"So you guys got one, too."

"Yeah. What's this about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Danny. I don't know anything about it. Do you, Chin?"

"No, Kono, I don't have a clue."

"Why would Steve ask us to join him and Sam for dinner at La Mer this Saturday night?"

(Steve, having just walked in the door, answers.)

"I thought we could all get together and have dinner in a nice restaurant for a change."

"Well, I, for one, would love to, Steve. It'll give me a chance to wear a new dress I bought a couple of weeks ago."

"Great, Kono, I knew I could count on you."

"Count me in, too."

"Thanks, Chin. Danny?"

"Well, yeah, Caroline and I will be there."

"And Gracie?"

"You want me to bring Grace too?"

"Absolutely."

"O-kay. You going to tell us what this is all about?"

"We're having dinner, okay? A group of friends getting together to have dinner in a nice restaurant. Is that a problem?"

"No. Just . .No, it's not a problem. I'm gonna' go call Caroline."

"Um, Danny, Sam doesn't know about this yet and I'd rather she didn't. I thought it would be nice to surprise her. You know, after what she went through with the whole terrorist thing? So please ask Caroline to keep it to herself, okay?"

(Steve disappears back into his office leaving Danny, Kono, and Chin looking at each other in complete confusion. Deciding to take Steve at his word, they each go back to what they were working on in their own offices. Danny calls Caroline a little later to tell her about the invitation.)

"You and Sam get everything taken care of?"

"Yep. Everything's all squared away."

"Sam still there?"

"No, she left about twenty minutes ago. Something wrong?"

"No, but something's up. Steve gave Kono, Chin, and me written invitations asking us to join him and Sam for dinner at La Mer this Saturday night, and he wants us to bring Grace, too. Said to ask you not to say anything to Sam because he wants to surprise her; do something special for her after what she went through with the terrorists."

"What a sweet idea! I like it."

"You don't think it's kind of weird that he wants us to bring Grace?"

"Not at all. Sam and Grace hit it off really well. I'm sure Steve just wants as many of Sam's friends there as possible. Will Rachel let Grace go?"

"I don't think it'll be a problem."

"Well, okay then. It'll be fun, and Sam will be thrilled. Coming over after work? I've got a roast in the oven."

"Hey, you have to ask?"

(While Danny is talking with Caroline, Steve is on the phone with Grace. A smile spreads across his face as Grace fills him in on her progress, and he realizes he is growing more and more fond of Danny's little girl with every word she speaks. When he hangs up, he feels better than he has in a long time.)


	37. Chapter 37

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 12, 2010

(Sam is in Steve's kitchen cooking spaghetti for dinner when the phone rings and she is pleasantly surprised to find it's Grace Williams.)

"Hello?'

"Hi, Sam. It's Grace."

"Hello, Grace. What a nice surprise! What are you up to this afternoon?"

"Well, I'm working on a project for school and I need your help."

"Well, sure, Sweetie. How can I help you?"

"I have to write a story about interesting people I know and I have to turn it in by Friday so I need to ask you some questions."

"Okay, ask away."

(By the time Steve gets home, Sam is setting the table and she has a silly little grin on her face.)

"Hey, what put that smile on your face?"

"Grace called. She has this project she has to do for school and she asked for my help."

"Yeah? What kind of project?"

"She has to write a story about people she knows so she decided to write one about all of us; me, you, Caroline, Kono, her Uncle Chin, and, of course, her Daddy. So she asked me a ton of questions about being a Navy pilot. She'll probably be calling your office in the next couple of days so you guys better have your ducks in a row."

"Guess so. Grace is a sweet kid, and she obviously likes you. 'Course I completely get that. I kind of like you, too."

"I never would've guessed. . . I talked to Adm. Harte today."

"And?"

"He gave it to me, Steve. My orders are being cut. I'm being assigned to the stand-by flight unit at Pearl."

"Sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm good."

"I want you to be happy, Sam."

"I am happy, Steve. I want you to be happy, too, but I know you're not. Not really, anyway. I just need some time. You have to admit that a Hell of a lot has happened in the past couple of weeks; to both of us. When you stop to think of everything that _has_ happened in such a short period of time it's . . Well, it's a lot to absorb. Give me time. Please?"

"Baby, I'll give you all the time you need. I'll wait for you forever if I have to, Sam. I just hope I don't have to."

(Caroline is pleasantly surprised when Danny sends her to the sofa in her great room with a drink and tells her he will take care of cleaning up and putting the leftovers away. She watches in amazement as he does exactly that with a great deal of efficiency. By the time he joins her, she is shaking her head in wonder.)

"I'm impressed, Danny. Who knew you were Mr. Mom?"

"Hey, I can hold my own."

"Yes, you can. In more ways than one."

"Wow. Two compliments in less than three minutes. Now, I'm impressed."

"There's the smart-ass I know. Are you staying?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah, Danny, I do."

"Then I'm staying."


	38. Chapter 38

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 12, 2010

(Sam and Steve take a couple of blankets and a bottle of wine and walk down to the beach to take advantage of the full moon. Sitting side by side with their arms resting on their drawn up knees, they enjoy sharing the beautiful night in companionable silence for a while. The sound of the waves rolling onto the sand is soothing and the moon and stars are shining brilliantly against the black velvet of the night sky. Finishing her glass of wine, Sam lies back on the blanket and closes her eyes. Steve props himself on one elbow and leans over toward Sam dropping a light kiss on her mouth.)

"I talked to Michael Grayton today. He felt bad because he really didn't have time to sit down and talk when we had dinner at La Mer the other night. Said he really had to get to know the woman who had managed to tie me up in a knot so I told him we'd have dinner there Saturday night. That okay with you?"

"Absolutely. I'd kind of like to talk with him, too. I'm sure he can tell me all kinds of interesting things about you."

"Careful, Commander, some of the things Mike knows about me are strictly 'Need to Know'."

"Is that right? Now I really have to talk to him."

"This could get ugly. Maybe I should call him back and tell him we can't make it."

"Don't you dare! The food's world-class, the atmosphere's great, and the view's amazing."

"The view is most definitely amazing." (And Steve is not talking about the restaurant.) "I love you , Sam."

"Just how public is this beach?"

"Way too public for what you've got in mind."

"Well, then, Sailor, I think maybe we'd better move to a less public place."

(Caroline snuggles closer to Danny and sighs contentedly. The thought runs through her mind that she must have been a total and complete fool four years ago to have even considered dating Ken Singletary let alone marrying him. Danny Williams is ten times the man Ken ever thought about being and the fact that the sex is off the charts is icing on the cake. Fast on the heels of this thought is the one that they've only known each other a little over a week, and she needs to slow down. Great, she thinks, now _I'm_ the one who's conflicted.)

"Danny?"

"Hmm?"

"I . . Never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Let me help you out here, Caroline. I'm falling for you, too."

"Probably not as hard or as fast as I am."

"Wanna' bet?"

"I am such a hypocrite!"

"Because?"

"Because I basically told Sam she needs to fish or cut bait, and look at me, I'm bouncing all over the place like a damned yo-yo."

"Situation's a little different, don't you think? Sam and Steve have known each other for years; we haven't."

"Feels like I've know you forever, Danny. Feels like we . ."

"Belong together?"


	39. Chapter 39

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 12, 2010

(The next few days pass in relative calm and, after the events of the last couple of weeks, the peace and quiet are most welcomed by everyone. Danny walks into Steve's office to ask him a question about a report and is surprised to find that Steve is on the phone with . . Grace. Steve's chair is turned away from the door so Steve doesn't realize that Danny is standing there until he turns around.)

"Thanks, Gracie, I really appreciate your help."

"Grace? Your talking to my Grace?"

"Yeah. She's a great kid, Danno."

"Still with the 'Danno thing'? Why are you talking with Grace?"

"School project."

"Oh, yeah, right. Whatever. Listen, how do you want me to write up the arrest follow-up on the four other terrorists who turned themselves in?"

"They turned themselves in."

"I believe I just said that."

"Write it up."

"Is English too difficult for you? 'Cause if it is, I'll have to go get Kono or Chin to translate into Hawaiian."

"They turned themselves in."

"Know what? Just forget it. You're a sick individual, know that?"

"In the best possible way."

"No. Not in the best possible way."

(But Danny is not fooled for a second. As soon as he leaves Steve's office, he calls his daughter.)

"Hey, Monkey. What are you doing?"

"Working on my report for school."

"Yeah, about that. I know you've talked with Sam and Steve, but you haven't talked with _me_ about that yet. Can I help you with it?"

"Um, not right now, Daddy."

"Is something going on?"

"Like what?"

"You and Steve have gotten to be really good friends lately. Which is a good thing, but I'm just wondering if the two of you aren't up to something."

"Can't tell you."

"Can't tell me?"

"Can't tell you, Daddy. It's a surprise. For Sam."

"Ah. Okay, Monkey, guess I'll find out at dinner tomorrow night. Love you, baby."

"I love you, too, Danno."

(Sitting across from Danny as they're having dinner at her apartment that night, Caroline realizes that he is preoccupied as he has a slight frown on his face and can't seem to keep track of their conversation.)

"Okay. Give it up, Danny."

"Huh?"

"See? What's going on in that very attractive head of yours?"

"Grace. She's helping Steve with a surprise for Sam for tomorrow night and she won't tell me what it is,"

"It wouldn't be a surprise the, would it."

"But why won't she tell _me_? I am her father, you know."

"And here we go. Grace is growing up, Danny; she's not going to tell you every, single thing that happens in her life. You're going to have to learn to trust her."

"She's nine, Caroline, nine. She shouldn't be keeping secrets from me at nine."

"I absolutely love that this bothers you, but it is Steve we're talking about here. I'm sure that, whatever the surprise is, it's nothing immoral or illegal."

"But," (and Danny looks exactly like a petulant little boy), "she didn't tell me what the surprise is, Caroline."

"Danny, Danny, Danny, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well," (and the petulant little boy vanishes instantly), "I've got a couple of ideas about that."

"I'll just bet you do, Romeo. Help me clean up the kitchen, and we'll put those ideas of your into actual practice."


	40. Chapter 40

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER FORTY**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 13, 2010

(On Saturday morning, Sam awakens to the mouth-watering scent of bacon cooking, and rolls over to find that Steve's side of the bed is empty. Glancing at the clock, she sees that it's nearly eight o'clock, and she pulls on his button down shirt that was rather hastily discarded the previous night before walking into the kitchen. Standing at the stove wearing only a pair of blue jeans, Steve is looking extremely good this morning, and Sam is tempted to tell him to forget breakfast; especially when he looks up and shoots her a sexy little grin.)

"Good morning, Beautiful."

"Good morning, Sailor. Breakfast? I'm impressed."

"I know how to cook."

"Apparently. Oh my God, pancakes, too! Have I told you that I love you?"

"Wow. If I'd known cooking you breakfast would have gotten that out of you, I'd have done it years ago. Coffee's ready and there's O.J. in the fridge."

"Do I have time to grab a quick shower before breakfast is ready?"

"If you hurry."

"Be right back."

(Sam wastes no time in the shower and walks back into the kitchen wearing a pair of cut off shorts and a peach bikini top just about the time Steve is putting eggs on two plates. Before she can sit down at the table, however, the doorbell rings. Since Steve is still working on breakfast, Sam answers the door. She fails to see the little smile playing around his handsome mouth as she walks out of the kitchen. In just a few minutes, she walks back into the kitchen carrying a huge, cut-crystal vase containing greenery, baby's breath, and a single, long-stemmed red rose. The look on her face makes him smile yet again, and he's having a hard time keeping his expression neutral.)

"I love you, too, Steve, but I think the florist forget to put the rest of the roses in here."

"Did they? Hmmm. Sit down and eat before your eggs get cold."

(Sending him a perplexed look, Sam sits the vase on the counter and sits down at the table with the card in her hand. Written on it in Steve's bold handwriting are the words, _**"I love you, Steve."**_ She searches his beautiful eyes as he sits down across the table from her and sees love and something she can't quite define there."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I thought we could just hang out here, go down to the beach, go back to bed."

"Honestly, Steve,", (Sam's eyes are sparkling as laughter gets the better of her), "Go back to bed? Really?"

"Really."

"I'll think about it, but right after breakfast, we need to do some laundry or neither one of us will have anything to wear."

"Works for me; then we'd have an excuse to go back to bed and stay there."

"Steve."

"Sam."

(And just before nine, they are in the middle of doing laundry when the doorbell rings again. Again, Sam goes to the door and walks back into the laundry room holding another single, long-stemmed red rose. She looks at Steve with a puzzled expression on her face.)

"Steve, I really think you should call the florist because they obviously screwed up,"

"Did they?"

(By noon, there have been a total of five deliveries of single, long -stemmed, red roses to Steve's house. Sam is in the kitchen putting together a salad for lunch and Steve is out on the deck. Sam looks at the vase holding the five roses, can't stand it any longer and calls Caroline.)

"Hello?"

"Something's going on."

"O-kay. What?"

"I don't know, but since eight o'clock this morning, I've gotten a single, long-stemmed red rose from Steve every hour on the hour."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh my God, that's so romantic!"

"It is, isn't it? He's being awfully evasive about it, too."

"Evasive?"

"He won't tell me why he sent them or why they/re coming every hour."

"Just enjoy it, Sam. Who knew a big, bad SEAL like Steve could be so sweet?"

"Uh oh, here he comes. Talk to you later."


	41. Chapter 41

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 13, 2010

(By the time Sam and Steve are just about ready to leave for La Mer, there are eleven long-stemmed roses in the vase that is now sitting on the dresser in Steve's bedroom. Sam, wearing another little, black dress, this one designed with a halter top and almost nonexistent in the back, heels and her hair down is a cascade of loose curls, is slipping diamond and pearl earrings into her earlobes while Steve is putting the finishing touches on his tie. For the past couple of hours, Sam has felt extremely giddy and she can't explain why. Steve has been acting very strangely all day long, and she's just not sure what to make of it. When they get to La Mer, they are immediately shown to a private dining room where they find, Kono, Chin, Caroline, Danny, Grace, Mike Grayton, and the SEALS from Steve's team that helped extract Sam and their wives or girlfriends. Sam, completely taken aback, looks at Steve with a completely surprised look on her face.)

"Wow. You going to let me in on what's going on?"

"I thought it would be nice to have a little celebration after the whole terrorist's thing."

"Okay, a celebration it is."

(After Steve introduces Sam to the wives and girlfriends of his SEALs and everyone is having a drink before dinner, Caroline and Sam excuse themselves and head to the Ladies' room.)

"You knew about this didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but Steve asked us not to say anything. He wanted to surprise you."

"I've got eleven long-stemmed red roses in a vase at home, a private dining room full of people at a very expensive restaurant, and Steve acting really weird. 'Surprised' is an understatement!"

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

"Sam, you're not going to run, are you?"

"No. Funny thing, Caroline, I'm not the least bit panicked."

"Thank God!"

(They return to the dining room and everyone enjoys a really nice dinner. After dinner, Grace, who Steve made sure was sitting next to Sam, announces that she got an "A" on her project and asks Sam if she would like to hear it. Sam, of course, agrees, and Grace stands up and proceeds to read her report. Sam is expecting to hear all about most of the people in the room, and a stunned look appears on her face as Grace starts to read.)

"This is a story about Beautiful and Sailor. Beautiful is just that; a tall, beautiful lady with golden hair and emerald green eyes that sparkle when she laughs. Sailor is tall, dark and uptight according to my Daddy.

Beautiful and Sailor met a long time ago and became friends; at least, that's what Beautiful thought. Sailor fell in love with Beautiful on the very day they met, but didn't tell her because he didn't want to scare her away. (Sam looks at Steve and sees the pure love in his eyes. She doesn't so much as blink as Grace continues to read.)

One day, some very bad men took Beautiful somewhere far away and hurt her. Sailor was angry at the men and afraid for Beautiful, but he was determined to go and get her and bring her home; especially since Beautiful had left him a note and finally told him she loved him, too. (Sam's eyes are slowly filling with tears as she looks at Steve) Sailor asked some of his friends to help him and they went and got Beautiful back from the bad men.

But Sailor was an idiot, a moron of the first order, (these are the exact words Steve said to Sam when he told her he loved her, and she falls that much more in love with him because she realizes that he has pulled no punches, has been brutally honest, in giving Grace the information for this "report."), because he hadn't told Beautiful he loved her, and Beautiful was going to go away. Good thing for Sailor that he had some good friends who told him he'd better tell Beautiful he loved her before it was too late. (Caroline and Kono now have tears in their eyes, too.) So he did and everything was fine. Almost.

Sailor wanted to ask Beautiful to marry him but he knew she was afraid because she had been alone almost her whole life. (tears are flowing freely now) So he decided to show Beautiful she really wasn't alone anymore and asked all her friends to a surprise party for her, but Sailor was very, very scared because, as hard as he'd tried to be patient, he loved Beautiful so much that he just couldn't wait any longer. "

(Grace stops reading and puts her paper down as Steve slips down on one knee in front of Sam's chair, hands her the twelfth long-stemmed rose, and takes her hands in his. Looking up into her beautiful, tear-filled eyes, he smiles up at her; his own eyes a little misty.)

"I love you, Sam. I've loved you since the day I met you. I know the idea of marriage scares you, Baby; it scares me, too, but I'm more scared of losing you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Sam, because, without you, I don't have a life." (he pulls the most gorgeous marquis-shaped diamond ring she's ever seen out of his pocket and holds it up). "Marry me, Beautiful, please."

"Yes, Sailor, I'll marry you. I love you so much, Steve."

(There isn't a dry eye in the room as Steve slips the ring on Sam's finger, stands and pulls her up and into his arms where he proceeds to kiss her senseless. After several minutes of chaos involving crying and hugs, and crying and handshakes and more crying, Mike Grayton has several bottles of chilled champagne opened and poured and even has sparkling grape juice chilled for Grace, who's looking pretty pleased with herself. Steve, his arm firmly around Sam's waist, bends down and gives Grace a kiss on the cheek.)

"You were great, Gracie! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Steve, but why is Sam still crying?"

"I'm crying because I'm happy, Grace. And I want to thank you, too. You're a very special young lady. I'm so glad we're friends."

"Me, too, Sam."


	42. Chapter 42

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 14, 2010

(In all the confusion, Caroline, Kono, Danny, and Chin have been unable to get to Sam and Steve for a few minutes, which is probably just as well because Caroline and Kono are having a seriously hard time getting their emotions under control. Even cynical, smart-assed Danny is touched by the scene that's just unfolded, and, while he has one arm around Caroline, he swipes at his eyes with the other hand. Chin has located a box of Kleenex and hands some to both Kono and Caroline.)

"Oh my God, that was absolutely THE most romantic thing I've ever seen!"

"You don't know about the roses, Kono."

"What roses? There are roses?"

"Steve had a single, long-stemmed red rose delivered to Sam every hour today."

"He did?"

"Starting at eight o'clock this morning."

"Who knew the man was so romantic?"

(Sam, Steve, and Grace have made their way over to their four friends and Danny picks his daughter up and gives her a big kiss while Chin shakes Steve's hand and Caroline and Kono hug first Sam and then Steve.)

"Gotta tell you, Boss, that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Never would've thought your big, bad self had such a romantic side."

"You do what you have to, Kono, when you want something badly enough."

"Well, I'm impressed, and I'm so happy for you both. Is it too soon to ask when the wedding's going to be?"

"Hey, I just got her to agree to marry me. I'm not about to push the 'when'."

"Actually, Steve, we can get married whenever you want to."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. My irrational fears have kept both of us from being happy for far too long. I love you with all my heart, and I'll marry you whenever you want."

(Steve smiles gently at Sam as Caroline jumps right on her statement.)

"Well, okay then, what kind of wedding do you want?"

"Whatever Sam wants works for me. All I care about is that we get married."

"We need to talk about what kind of wedding and when it's going to be, but, right now, I just want to enjoy the moment."

"Fair enough, but have that talk soon. Planning a wedding takes a little time, you know."

"With you in on the planning, Caroline? This thing will be planned to a tee inside of an hour once we decide what we want. I do know that I want you to be my Maid of Honor and Kono my Bridesmaid, and I have a very special young lady in mind to be my Junior Bridesmaid. Would you do that for me, Grace?"

"You want me to be in your wedding, Sam?"

"I most certainly do. After all, you were a big part of Steve's proposal so I think you need to be a part of our wedding."

"Thanks, Sam, I'd love to be in your wedding!"


	43. Chapter 43

"**Salvation"**

**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE**

Title: "Salvation"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: He was her salvation.

Date Written: November 14, 2010

(When Sam and Steve get back to his house, he heads to the kitchen to get a bottle of champagne he had hidden in the fridge while she heads straight for the bedroom. Sam has a surprise of her own for Steve and she wants to make sure that this very special day ends in an even more special way. When he walks into the bedroom a few minutes later carrying the bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes, he is brought up short in the doorway by the vision in front of him. Sam has just come out of the bathroom and stands just inside the bedroom for a moment. She is wearing a sheer lace negligee the color of pale gold that has a deep, plunging neckline and thin spaghetti straps, her hair falls in loose waves down her back and around her shoulders, and there is a wanton look in her eyes. Steve is momentarily stunned into motionless, and Sam takes advantage of this to implement her surprise. Walking to him, she takes the bottle of champagne and flutes out of his hands and sets them on the dresser. She then turns back to him and kisses him deeply while undoing his tie and tossing it on the floor. As soon as she's done that, she starts unbuttoning his shirt and kissing every, single inch of exposed skin as soon as it's bared. Pushing his shirt and jacket off his shoulders, she sinks to her knees, unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, and shoves them and his shorts to the floor. Steve hasn't moved a muscle since the moment Sam first kissed him, but now reaches down, grabs Sam's arms and yanks her up to crush her against his rock-solid chest as he fuses his mouth to hers. Steve does his best to turn Sam so that he can push her back on the bed, but she's having none of it. She slips her foot behind his knee and yanks causing him to fall back on the bed. Before he can move, she is on top of him and kissing him deeply, her hands pressing his shoulders back into the mattress. Pulling back and giving him a sexy little smile that makes his heart do funny things, Sam starts trailing open-mouth kisses down his neck to his chest.)

"What are you doing, Sam?"

"Having my wicked way with you, Steve. Shut up and enjoy it"

"Yes, Ma'am."

(Sam picks up right where she left off and bites and then licks his muscled chest grazing his masculine nipples with her teeth and causing his breath to hitch. Sam is taking her dear sweet time and Steve's nerves are stretched tight as she ever so slowly moves down his body. As she gets near his waist, he starts to lift his hands as if to grab her arms., and Sam instantly sits bolt upright and gives him a "don't you dare!" look and he throws his hands up in a gesture of surrender. Only then does she resume her "assault" on him. Sam pulls the lacy gown up and over her head and tosses it to the floor.. Moving even lower still, Sam smiles when she hears the hiss as he sucks in air when she gets very close to a very vital organ. Lifting her head slightly, Sam looks up at him and is gratified to see the heat in Steve's gaze. When she reaches his arousal, she wraps her cool fingers around the hard, hot length of silken steel and proceeds to have her wicked way with him, indeed. Steve's hands fist is the bed sheets and he chokes out her name on a ragged breath, but she does not stop what she's doing. The power that's flowing through her at this moment is amazing and she's thoroughly enjoying every second of control over him. Moving up and over him, Sam guides him into her body and pushing herself upright, slides down until he is fully inside of her. She begins moving, slowly at first and then increasing the tempo until Steve can't stand it any longer. He grabs her hips and matches her every move. The sight of Sam with her head thrown back, golden hair cascading down her back, around her shoulders and over her breasts, eyes closed in ecstasy, lips slightly parted as her breath comes in short gasps is almost his undoing. She's nearly incoherent by this point, and Steve rolls her beneath him and sets a pace that takes her breath away. Within minutes they're both breathless and explode together. Once their breathing has returned to normal and they are lying in each other's arms, Steve feels warm moisture on his chest and realizes Sam is crying. Looking down into her beautiful eyes that are shimmering with tears, he frowns in concern.)

"Hey, what's wrong, Baby? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, Steve, you didn't hurt me. You saved me."

"I had help, Sam, remember."

"I'm not talking about saving me from those terrorists, Steve. I realized tonight that you saved me from myself. You're my salvation, Steve.


End file.
